


质量效应：交替期

by micorom



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gap Filler, Gen, Science Fiction, Translation, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom





	1. 阿尔法和欧米迦：房间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mass Effect: Interregnum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/205253) by The Naked Pen. 



_为什么就没有容易的事情？_

_有时候，我发觉自己在想。在想我做的事情是否是正确，是否值得。_

_定义“正确”。定义“值得”。_

_一切都悬于此。法律正确吗？如果不，为什么不？什么是正确的？追杀银河系的杂碎，让他们一死百了，是不是正确的？脱离法律行事是不是正确的？正义能否脱离法律存在？有来自有去，从小别人就是这样告诉我的。杀人，会被杀。只有甘愿被击中的人才可以开枪。但我呢？惩罚犯罪本身是否是犯罪？_

_问题，问题。听听。总是在说教。真该试着停下。碍事。但如果我不思考我所做的事情，那我是否能将其称之为正确？如果我不能将其称之为正确，那我如何为它正名？如果我杀死一个杀人犯，我是纠正了一个错误，还是徒增另一个错误？许多人会说是前者。法律说是后者。但法律可能错了。_

_我穷尽终身侍奉于一种又一种的法律。学院法规。帝国法律。神堡法律。我总觉得它们束缚了我。但当你孤身荒野，当你找不到法律来依托，你又怎么知道你比你杀死的人要强？_

_我不知道。_

_太棒了。_

_不是最鼓舞人的结论，但我可以接受。至少这是个开端。_

_这是个开端。_

 

 

* * *

 

**第一章：阿尔法和欧米迦：房间**

Garrus Vakarian坐在一个满是陈年血腥臭味的房间里，盯着一把手枪枪管。灰色的金属在房间内唯一的昏暗灯源下闪着微光，点点的反光随着握枪的巴瑞塔一丝一毫的动作而舞动。血迹已经渗入了地板，经年累月的污渍和辱虐已经成了金属的一部分。他们把他拽进来的时候，他看到椅子下那不吉利的黑色痕迹。血液不会在金属上留下污迹，除非是很多血。 _没错，Garrus。想一些振奋的事情。_

 

“你应该多擦擦枪。”他说，“枪管周围都是污渍。这样时间久了，总有一天会走火，炸掉你自己的手。我有个朋友就出了这样的意外。他以前也不怎么好看，但现在……这么说吧，约炮是约不成了。”

 

“你他妈给我闭嘴。”站在他面前的巴瑞塔说道，头盔把声音隔得有些嗡嗡的，“告诉我代码 _他妈的_ 在哪里。”

 

_血囊有一样东西我特别喜欢，就是他们很礼貌。_

 

“所以说，为了获得这个没了我就拿不到的代码……你的计划是威胁杀掉我？太聪明了，”Garrus说，“你老板肯定很高兴。”

 

“Tulk。”那个雇佣兵说着，退后几步，扭过头去朝他左后方的克洛根点了点头。Tulk徐徐地走了过来，拿起手中的霰弹枪，用枪托往Garrus脸上扫去，让原本稳坐于空荡房间中央的他四仰八叉地倒了下来。他撞到了地板，嘴里弥漫起血液的金属味道。他的手被绑在身后，所以他的头狠狠地砸在了铁灰色的金属地板上。他眼前一黑，接着紫色的小火花就好像惹人厌的萤火虫一般闪烁在他的眼睑上。鲜血的铜锈味很快就钝了下去，细碎的玻璃碎片从他的脸上划过：他的面甲被砸碎成数不胜数的小碎片，只剩下镜框还挂在他的脸侧。

 

“要知道，这房间是隔音的。”那个巴塔瑞在他身边蹲了下来，说道，“就算不是隔音的，我们也和酒保有过……协议。”

 

Garrus朝地上吐了一口蓝色的鲜血。他的脑袋突突的疼，火辣辣的就好像是有人朝着他的大脑里面径直开了一枪。“说协议之前还得停上一停的那种？”他说，“我就知道那酒保不可信。也许是因为他是个酒保。”

 

“我想说的是，你可以尖叫好几个小时，而别人都不会知道。”

 

“我不太擅长尖叫。”

 

“你觉得你可以从血囊这儿偷了东西，然后拍拍屁股跑路吗？”巴塔瑞叫嚷道，抬起合金钢的靴子踩在Garrus的肚子上。这疼得简直不可理喻。

 

他狞着脸回答说：“拿赃物真的是偷吗？“

 

“我总是说，只要能守得住，那就统统拿走。”克洛根在后面咕囔道。

 

“有意思，”Garrus意味深长地说，“我猜想这艘飞船的原主没法守住它了？”

 

“他努力了。”巴塔瑞说着，语气里的自命不凡就快溢了出来。

 

“好吧，关键是拿了。”Garrus说着，试图用腿推着自己坐起来。结果他一只靴子踩进了自己的血里，又重新滑倒在地。

 

“血囊里不常见巴瑞塔。”他继续说，“我还以为你们都会去青阳。”

 

“我们招募员工人人平等。”克洛根说道，而巴瑞塔又踹了他一脚，这一次击中了他的下巴。金属撞击发出清脆的响声。他的头猛地向后，撞上了身后的墙，紧接着数百万炽热到无法忍受的星星在他的眼前炸裂开来。令人作呕的冰冷疼痛如地震般在他的头骨中迸发，他失去了数秒的知觉。

 

等他醒了过来，他的视野模糊了一会儿，房间中唯一的光源突然之间看起来亮得发疼，在他的视网膜上留下了一个深深的紫色印记。他们中的一个将他推到墙边，结果他一屁股坐到了地上。 _啊，尊严，我的老伙计，我俩啥时候这么疏远了？_

 

那巴塔瑞摘了头盔，露出了他的脸。他的视力慢慢恢复后，他看到那右上方的眼睛不见了，只剩下一条青灰色的疤痕划过橄榄绿的皮肤，好像一道箭。 _刀伤？_ Garrus呆呆地思索着。 _太细了，不像是枪伤。不过他们巴塔瑞，什么都有可能。他们的勺子都是尖的。_

 

“我要那代码。”他说着单膝跪下，直视着Garrus的眼睛，“代码在你手上。现在就告诉我，不然我要开始弄疼你了。”

 

“开始？”Garrus说，拿舌头舔了舔他的牙。至少牙还在。这算是安慰。“刚只是打个招呼，对不对？”

 

“可以这么说。”巴塔瑞说着，靠近了一些。

 

“那我也给你打个招呼。”Garrus愉悦地说道，然后使尽全身的力气狠狠地踹了那巴塔瑞一脚。他的铁质鞋底优美地 _嘎吱一声_ 贴上了巴塔瑞的脸，然后黄色的血从他歪掉的鼻子里喷了出来。

 

_有来自有去。_

 

那佣兵一声不吭地跌倒在地，手枪飞到了对面的墙上。黄色的血从他鲜红的铠甲上流过，而且还在源源不断地从他的鼻子里涌出来，好像一个迷你喷泉。

 

那克洛根看了一眼他摔倒的战友，然后又将视线转回了Garrus。

 

“踢得漂亮，”他倾佩地说道，“我还没见过谁一招把他撂倒的。”

 

“是啊，他面子挂不住了。”Garrus说。佣兵还没有动过，而他的脑袋下方聚了一摊血。 _也许他死了。_ 这想法真让人欣慰。

 

“他还能再挂不住一点。”克洛根说着，朝他开了枪。巴塔瑞的身体在霰弹枪贯穿时扭曲了一下，在这个距离下，火力穿透他的铠甲就好像那是纸做的。一团血溅到了Garrus脸上，细线般地淌了下来，在他的皮肤上留下一道温热的痕迹。他的脑袋里的神经又突突地跳了起来，比之前还要猛烈。 _好吧，我觉得他现在真的死了。这个情况是好了些，还是更糟了？一方面来说，这个巴塔瑞想要折磨你。另一方面，你面前有个克洛根，那可是个克洛根。总之，看来还是挺糟糕的。_

 

那克洛根转过头来看着Garrus，霰弹枪咔嗒地响了一声。 _当然了，只是装装样子_ 。Garrus含糊地想到。他们好几个世纪没做过需要手动退壳的霰弹枪了，保留这个功能只是为了恐吓别人。 _好像克洛根需要恐吓人似的。_

 

“这傻瓜觉得可以相信我。”克洛根轻蔑地说道，然后将枪举起对准Garrus，“告诉我代码在哪里。立刻。”

 

“不。”

 

克洛根笑了起来，他的笑声就好像是砂纸摩擦着金属。“你挺有种，我服。但我想要代码。”

 

“我还想要一艘定制的无畏舰。”Garrus回答，“但这只是做梦。也许要一整个舰队的无畏舰。那样挺不错的。”

 

“但我想要代码，而我会得到代码。”

 

“你需要我告诉你代码在哪里，而我不会告诉你。”Garrus说着，又啐了一口蓝色的鲜血。血溅到他双腿间的地板上，反射着灯光。“你觉得我会让你这样的角色拿到这样的东西吗？”

 

“那艘船不错，”克洛根说，“也许我会据为己有。”

 

“我不在乎是你还是你老板拿到船。”Garrus说。 _而且，我想要那艘船_ ，他脑袋里的狡猾声音说道。 _那祝你好运，如果你还能活着离开这里_ ，另一个声音回答。“你可以用那艘船杀死几百万的人，还没有人能够阻止你。我不会让这种事情发生。那串代码谁都别想拿到，而我会想办法把它毁掉。”

 

“你要把代码毁掉？”克洛根听起来真的很诧异，“为什么？”

 

“因为这艘船设计来就是为了杀死很多无辜人。虽然看起来很奇怪，但我是反对这种事情的。“

 

“这船很值钱。”

 

“对那些想要用它来大屠杀的人来说。”

 

克洛根思索了一会儿。

 

“很值钱。”他重复道。

 

“再多的钱也不值得。”

 

_该死，我也希望我信这句话。_

 

“哈，你们突锐，”克洛根说，“总是那么高高在上。”

 

“你们克洛根，”Garrus凛然地说，“总是想要杀掉一切。”

 

克洛根叹了一口气。

 

“告诉我代码在哪里，不然我就要朝你开枪了。”

 

“身为克洛根，你还真是很克制，”Garrus说道，“大部分会先开枪，然后朝着热气腾腾的遗体问话。”

 

“今天算你走运。”

 

Garrus低头看着地板上他吐的血，然后晃了晃他的手铐。手铐太紧了些，金属卡着他的铠甲，都卡进了手腕上的肉里，但这动作一定是将它们弄松了些。血液冲回了他的指端，他的手指火辣辣的疼。

 

“是的，我看得出来。”他说。 _我觉得我记得，我为什么那么讨厌欧米迦。_

 

“但还没那么走运，”佣兵说道，“最后一次机会。交出代码，不然我就轰掉你一条腿。”

 

“要在这两个里面选吗？”

 

“对。”

 

Garrus轻声笑了。 _事情真不妙。到头了，哈？_

 

“打左腿，”他说，“我喜欢右腿。”

 

“好吧。”克洛根嘟囔着说。他的肩膀后有人一闪而过。紧接着他的脑袋炸了。

 

_有意思。_

 

门以肉眼难以捕捉的速度弹了开来，露出了两个身穿全套铠甲的突锐。两套铠甲都闪着深灰色的光泽，而他们头盔上的护目镜则反射着灯光。克洛根佣兵慢慢地向前扑倒在Garrus的脚下，脑袋的残骸还往外流着脑髓。

 

_很有意思。_

 

“我要为你们戏剧般的出场表示赞叹。”

 

“给他松绑，快。”左手边的那个说着，挥了挥她的突击枪。绝对是个“她”，音调很高，语气居高临下。虽然他无法从铠甲分辨出他们的性别。该死，就算没有铠甲，突锐的性别也很难分辨。

 

另一个则抱着一把狙击枪，型号很棒。射速非常慢，但强大的火力远远弥补了这一缺陷。一定是他打中了克洛根。要是门没开的话，这样的武器都能在门上开个洞。他把枪扛到背后，然后冲到Garrus身前，粗鲁地把他翻了个身，抓住了他的手铐。

 

“快点，Sidonis。”另一个突锐拿着枪对着外面的走廊，回头警告说，“最多90秒。”

 

“别催我。”Sidonis顶嘴道，然后从腰带里拿出了什么东西。Garrus的头扭不过来，但一声气体的嘶嘶声，连带着距离他的手仅有厘米之远的热量告诉他，Sidonis拿出了一个小型喷灯。他的影子突然印在墙上，好像是猛地松了一口气。

 

“虽然我很感谢这杀出来的援救，”Garrus说着，金属链条在热度之下融化烤焦，“你们是谁？”

 

“以后再说，”女突锐回答，“现在我们得离开这里。”

 

“同意。”Garrus回答。链条断裂，白热的碎片散落开来，熔到了他的铠甲上。手铐的其余部分也随之而去，血液又冲回了他的手掌。

 

_啊，甜蜜的自由，我都忘了你这美妙的小东西有多爱复仇。_

 

“该死。”他说着活动了一下手指，“和针戳了一样。还有一地碎玻璃。”

 

“你还好吗？“Sidonis问道，伸出了一只手。Garrus握紧。谢天谢地，手指已经麻木，感觉不到疼痛。他一用力站了起来。

 

“我没事。”

 

_暂时如此。_

 

“走了。”女突锐猛地说，“你的武器呢？”

 

“他们埋伏我的时候拿走了。”Garrus回答，“也许在一楼哪里。我们可以去找……”

 

“没时间。用这个。”她说着，把巴塔瑞丢掉的手枪朝他这里踢来。他弯下腰把枪捡了起来。

 

“要知道，那些枪很贵。”他指出道，“我还是想拿……”

 

“以后再买。“女突锐转过身，把门打开。

 

“听着，你们……”

 

“Chirin，Sidonis。朋友。走。”

 

_不爱说话呢？但我也没资格抱怨。不要看礼物木马的嘴里有什么。至少，送礼人在的时候别看。以后再看，记得拿好武器。_

 

她冲进了走廊，Sidonis跟在她身后。Garrus小心翼翼地跨过克洛根的无头尸体，跟在他们身后。他忍不住注意到她跑步时灰色铠甲下的屁股有多翘。 _停下，Garrus。都还不知道这是不是陷阱，别急着欣赏。淡定点，兄弟。_

 

他们跑到走廊尽头，而Chirin一手拍进门的控制面板，都没有减速。门检测到她的跑步速度，猛地打开，刚好让她全速横冲过去。Garrus紧随其后，接着就目瞪口呆。

 

酒吧里尸横遍野。他目之所及的一切东西上都有个枪眼。连灯泡都没逃过，只有五个左右的红色灯管还亮着，大半个房间都被笼罩在阴影之中。五个不同种族的血淌在地板上，空气里弥漫着一股酸臭的金属味。他来的时候这里大约有20人，大多数都是佣兵。现在还是大约20人，只是不怎么呼吸了。

 

“要命，”他倒吸了一口气，“你俩还真是把这儿好好打点了一番。”

 

“我们不能留在这里，”Sidonis警告说，“支援随时会来。”他朝着Chirin跑去，而后者已经在门口了。Garrus追了上去，他的靴子溅起一些黏腻的血。那血是一种古怪的棕色，有人类的红，突锐的蓝，巴塔瑞的黄，克洛根的橙，还有沃查的暗朱红，全都混在一起，创造出一种截然不同的产物。气味熏人，远远胜过刚刚小房间里的强度，而他感觉有一股温热、厚重的恶心像是脏水一般涌了上来。 _这些人到底是谁？下手很专业。一样的制服，杀死了20多个佣兵……就为了区区的我而已。至少他们看起来还不想让我死。_

 

他的手指还隐隐作痛，紧紧地抓住那把手枪。他这才注意到嘴里破了一个伤口，现在还在流血，而且他相当确定那个克洛根把他的脸打花了。 _不过，多一道伤又如何呢？反正从来不是小白脸。_

 

他朝着门又跨了一步，感觉靴子差点打了滑，飞溅起的血珠在红色的灯光下闪光。

 

_想一想，Garrus。跟着这两个走真的好吗？你不知道他们想找你做什么。至少血囊很干脆，直截了当地要“折磨你获得信息”。这两个……是另一码事。更强一些。我没法拿下他俩，一起上肯定不行，更别说我手上的那把垃圾枪。我要是和他们走，就没法再跑了。_

_往另一个方面想，他们似乎觉得血囊的支援随时回来。不知怎么的，我不是很想和他们碰面，虽然这场面一定显得我很牛逼。说不定他们会觉得大开眼界然后放我走。说不定Shepard还会起死回生。说不定我会放弃义警这档事，转行去做发型师。_

_该死。没得选择。_

 

Chirin已经在门外。Sidonis站在门口，着急地朝他招手。Garrus叹了一口气，走了过去。

 

_为什么就没有容易的事情？_


	2. 阿尔法和欧米迦：车

卡兰迪斯诺万波斯[1]酒吧外的空气混浊，就像是把同样的人造空气循环了上万次之后会有的那种怪味。但对Garrus来说，这气味新鲜得就好像是帕勒文自然保护区吹来的清风。血腥味依然充斥在他的鼻孔中，但至少淡了许多，至少他能忍受了。他深深地吸了几口气。脑袋里那突突的疼痛又随之而来，但他没怎么在意，只是专注起来，将疼痛暂时忽略。这是士兵的把戏，集中注意力让痛觉孤立，直到那感觉只是他脑海中的一声声警铃。

 

_以后别忘了：下次被歹徒绑架并爆揍一顿的时候，记得戴头盔。也许会有些帮助。_

 

“Vakarian。”

 

那声音不大，但其中命令的声调就好像中微子划破等离子一样穿透了欧米迦的声响，穿过交通低沉的嗡嗡声和远处的机械声，达到了他的耳朵。

 

_她管事。我听得出谁是指挥官。啊，强力的女性。我们这个种族里也没有其他类型的女性。_

 

他抬头看到Chirin站在一辆车边，距离他大概20米远。看起来他们几乎是迫降的：底部的油漆——灰色的，和他们的铠甲一样——全都脱落了，而车后几米的地方金属地面被撞出了一个大坑。一群路人已经围在旁边。这车到现在还没被偷真是奇迹，毕竟这里是欧米迦。

 

_好了，现在是一个价值64000星币的问题，Garrus。你是要：a，和两个奇怪的职业杀手一起走，对方很可能随时把你干掉，而他们救你的目的你完全不清楚，还是b，拔腿就跑？_

_我要怎么跑？走入黑暗之中，还是冲到阴影里？如果我走了——当然了，假设她没有用枪把我放倒，而这一点我并不确定——你怎么知道同样的事情不会再发生一次？这一次就没有人来拯救你了。_

_但会有下一次吗？_

_哦，会有的。_

_……_

_该死。_

_好吧，没有惊喜的生活有什么意义呢？_

 

他挤过几个赛拉睿，然后推开一个人类，才走到车边。Sidonis已经在车里了，坐在驾驶座上。而看到他走近，Chirin也打开车门坐了进去。

 

_她现在没法打中你了_ ，他脑袋里的声音敦促道。 _你可以消失在人群中，再一次自己做主。_

 

_闭嘴，大脑。我就知道我不能信你。_

 

他打开车门坐在副驾驶座后的客座上。车内相当舒适，车门关上后，车外人群的细语和欧米迦常年不断的嗡嗡声也被切断了。 _车型不错。这些人装备精良。_

 

“告诉过你他会来。100星币，Lant。”Chirin说。

 

“操。”Sidonis哼了一声，然后把一枚星币丢过了肩膀。Chirin干脆地接住，把星币塞进了铠甲的口袋中。

 

“才100？”Garrus说着把安全带系好。他注意到Chirin并没有系，但那身铠甲绝对能在撞车中保命。

 

“可不是么？”Sidonis说，“我女朋友总说我会持家。”他踩下油门，引擎在他们身下一阵抽动。车发动之后人群猛地散开，目送汽车跳上20尺的高空，化作一道流星，融入欧米迦的交通中。

 

“我就随便问问，”Garrus小心翼翼地说道，“如果我跑了，你准备怎么办？”

 

“导弹对准你的背。”Chirin回答。她不像是开玩笑的样子。

 

“好吧。”Garrus说。

 

接着是一阵短暂的停顿，而Sidonis使用了传统的打破尴尬的方法：清了清喉咙。“刚挺顺利的 。“他听起来相当愉悦。

 

“说你自己吧。”Garrus说着，轻轻地摸了摸他的面部骨板，“总有一天，这玩意要掉下来了。”

 

“但愿不要太快。”Chirin说。Sidonis已经脱掉了头盔，但她依然还带着。不透明的护目镜将一切眼神交流阻挡住了。“我们有事要做，没有脸的话也许会很难办。”

 

“是，我刚想说这个。”Garrus说着，将偷来的手枪放在两人间的座位上。浅色的车窗玻璃外，欧米迦高耸的建筑飞闪而过。“工作，不是我的脸。不过，如果你很有兴趣的话……”

 

“省省吧。”Sidonis说，语气沉重得一听就知道他有过经验。 _你刚不是说你有女朋友？这可不是赢得信任的好方法，Sid。_

 

“问题可以等到我们离开这个星系再说，”Chirin无视他，“血囊不会轻易放过这件事。”

 

“他们也许会杀掉我们，”Sidonis轻快地说，“那一定会很有意思的。”

 

“离开星系？”Garrus说，“我不能离开星系。这里需要我的工作。”

 

“听说过谦虚这个词吗？”Sidonis咕哝说。

 

“你的工作差点害死你。”Chirin说，语调里的担忧让Garrus想起了他的牙医。

 

“是，这事我也想问。”他挪动了一下位置，好面对着Chirin，“首先，我们要去哪里，还有为什么？”

 

Chirin扭过头对着窗外飞闪的灯光。

 

“首先，我们要去空港。我们要离开欧米迦，而你是我们的船票。”

 

“啊。”

 

_那艘船。说到底，一切都是为了那艘船。什么样的星系大家才会为了犯下种族灭绝抢个头破血流？_

_好吧，我们这样的。_

 

Sidonis在面前的控制台上打开了一个开关，也许是将车调入自动飞行模式，然后转过身来面对他们。Garrus这时才第一次好好看他的脸：他认不出这个面纹，颜色是浅蓝，而且也没有Garrus自己的那么明显。 _看起来像是阿斯比安，但我觉得颜色不太对。还是希望不要是吧。记得在统一战争的时候，我们对他们做了一些相当不堪入目的事情，而我们突锐又特别爱记恨……_

 

如果Sidonis准备为了氏族的荣誉谋杀Garrus，他是没有表现出来。他看起来相当年轻，不会超过25岁，也许还不满20岁。 _而且很英俊_ 。

 

“这艘船，”Sidonis说，“价值的星币可以成吨。”

 

“这是个单位吗？”Garrus勉强一笑。他的脸侧痛苦地绷紧了，另一丝血珠从他嘴里的伤口中渗出。

 

“他妈的当然是了。”Sidonis说，“而猜猜是哪个幸运的突锐刚刚从血囊这里偷到了唯一一组启动代码。给你猜三次，前两次不算。”

 

“而血囊是从一个人类企业家手中抢来的，此前的主人则是一个阿莎丽商人，再往前又是一个谁。”Chirin给他补完。

 

Garrus的皱了皱眉：“又是一个谁？”

 

“我们也不是全知全能。”Sidonis说。在他身后，车窗里远景随着车的急转弯飞向左侧。如果他不是亲眼目睹，都不会感觉到车转弯了。 _惯性补偿功能。也许我该在自己脸上也装个。也许能少受一些伤。_

 

“至少有八个已知的组织想要那艘船，“Chirin说，“而总数则要接近于两倍之多。我们确定了已经有血囊，这显而易见，还有其他几个大的佣兵集团——青阳，钻眼，天蚀——再加上三家私人机构，几乎确定是当地财阀控制的。未被确认的兴趣来源于四四，乌鸦，勒擎，Marcus Landstock，Yarin，还有Aria，当然了，但我们相信她会置身世外，坐收渔翁之利。她不会插手调停。”

 

Garrus用手搓了搓脸，擦掉了上面凝结着的蓝色血液。 _和面纹倒挺配。_

 

“该死。我还以为是血囊从它的建造者手中偷来的。反正他们自己是这么觉得的。”

 

“这件事不仅如此。这件事大了去了。”Sidonis说道，“欧米迦上随便哪一个有手有脑子的人——还不是随便哪个人都有的——都想来分一杯羹。我们说的这个数字可是一枚星币面上都写不下的。毕竟这艘船可以让很多人的日子过不下去。”

 

“不用你说。没有防御措施的殖民地遇上这样的生化武器……不会留下一个活口，而这船又可以在大家发觉究竟出了什么事之前就逃出星系。”Garrus说着，靠着椅背，注视着车厢内的天花板，“无法追踪。无法治愈。无法阻抗。控制了这艘船，你就把银河系历史上最多的人质握在手掌心。”他用手背揉了揉眼睛。他的眼睛已经有些发肿。“也许我还是躲起来的好。”

 

“没用的。”Chirin说，“一旦大家发觉代码失踪了，我们自己就内乱起来。目前还没人闯进船里，而那仅仅是因为界神星系所有的佣兵集团都好像全副武装的苍蝇一样围着那艘船。”

 

“有人已经试过硬闯了，然后很多人都遭了殃，”Sidonis说，“但总会有人赢，最后总会有人上船。”

 

“所以我们唯一的希望，”Sidonis继续说，“是扫一扫他们的兴。我们有你，你有代码，有代码就有船，所以我们有船。”

 

“先别有来有去的了。”Garrus说，“什么叫你们‘有’我。我都不知道你们是谁。我知道你们的名字，这些名字可能都不是真的，但仅此而已了。你们代表的是谁？别告诉我你们自成一派，这也……”他在车内挥了挥手，“……太职业了。”

 

沉默了一两秒。

 

“这些是我们的真名。”Chirin说着，回头看着他。那平静如水的声音里，他一点头绪都听不出来，而这样面无表情地同她交谈下去，让他隐隐有些紧张。

 

“好吧，这很好，但你们到底是谁？”Garrus说，“抱歉，但我并不认为把一台种族灭绝机器的代码交给两位难以捉摸的佣兵是个……”

 

“我们不是佣兵。”

 

Chirin的声音可以把水都冻起来。

 

“那你们是干什么的？”

 

“同行。”Sidonis说。

 

“同行。”Garrus不痛不痒地重复道。

 

“同行。”

 

“再确切一点行吗？”

 

Sidonis叹了口气，把指关节掰得噼啪响。

 

“义警。法外徒。局外人。夜行侠。你他妈想怎么称呼我们都行，我们就是干这个的。”

 

“夜行侠？”

 

“我好像在哪儿听到过这么说，”Sidonis支支吾吾地回答，摆了摆手，“也许只是开开玩笑，但我喜欢。听着很神秘。”

 

“Lantar，你身上的神秘气息就和三流黑色电影里一样。”Chirin说着，语调还是一成不变。

 

“操，”Sidonis回答，脸上的笑容就好像炸开了的花，“操你全家。”

 

“义警。”Garrus半信半疑地说着，试图将对话扭回正确的方向。

 

“最棒的那种。”Sidonis说着，用拳头在胸加上敲了一下，发出了沉闷的响声。

 

“是吗？我信。” _Lantar_ _。他的族姓是Lantar。这点要记着。_ “还是没能解释你们的制服。或是装备。随便谁看到你俩站一起都会觉得你们是佣兵。我还是觉得你们是佣兵。你不能告诉我你们只是两个装备精良的义警。我是不会信的。”

 

“我们……”Sidonis开口说。

 

“我们现在不是佣兵。”Chirin打断了他。Sidonis翻了翻白眼，转过头去注视着欧米迦五光十色的景观。“但我们曾经是。”

 

_啊。果然。吐出了真相。不然你还以为呢？没有这样的背景，谁会把“疯狂的义警”当成职业选择？我早该知道的。_

 

“你有没有听说，那个，一周前在日向区的意外？”Sidonis说着，汽车又顺畅地转过一个弯，汇入了新的车流。

 

“日向区的意外比那儿的人还多。”Garrus疲惫地说道。他亲眼所见那儿的意外通常都是什么样的。“该死，这其中的十分之一也许都与我有关。那船就是这时候冒出来的，对吗？”

 

“就在全站广播那艘船的技术规格之前的一天。”Chirin确认道，“我们真的很走运。”

 

“对，都乱成一团。所以我不记得。”Garrus说。

 

“我来提醒你一下。”Sidonis说。他右手握拳，举了起来，然后打开手掌。“砰。”

 

“砰……那是你们干的？”Garrus说。 _这倒有意思起来了。并不是好事。欧米迦上鲜有有意思的好事发生。真是祝你一生有趣。_

 

那是一周前，日向区寻常的一日，而这意味着公开的武装冲突。Aria通常将这些事情留给她的保镖解决。至少这一点上你是不得不佩服她的：她知道必败的仗打不得。法外天地中自有一块无法无天的地界。 _真是讽刺。缺了讽刺的宇宙还有什么意思。_ 一场爆炸惊天动地——在日向区根本算不上什么事，但这次爆炸炸毁了一片仓库和好几栋办公楼。Garrus当时并不在场，但他在外联网上看过几段模糊的视频。看起来挺有意思。非官方的预计是有两三百人死亡，但还没有人宣布为此事负责。这显然是一次内部人员做的案，建筑物都是从内部爆炸的。 _很职业。_

 

_但这不过是转瞬即逝的光点，不是吗？一场爆炸，几百人死亡……对欧米迦的好老百姓来说不过是司空见惯的事情。但紧接着第二天，一艘匿名飞船广播了自己的技术规格，一下子就成了全站最炙手可热的东西……也许这些好老百姓就斗胆前去一搏了。也许就是如此。该死，我被吊起胃口了。_

 

Sidonis并没有直接回答。他看了看Chirin，而后者一如既往地难以解读。他像是看到了她发出指示，虽然Garrus并没有看到。 _如果我的面甲还在，也许我就能看穿那该死的头盔了_ 。他眼周的那块区域感觉……好吧，首先就是很疼，那克洛根的霰弹枪在他的面板下留了一大块淤青，但没了面甲，他感觉自己就好像是光着身子。 _那一副我戴了五年。而且这东西还很贵。_

 

“你有没有，”Sidonis说着，往他的方向凑了过来，“听说过乌尔特？”

 

“有点……耳熟。”Garrus慢慢地回答道。我是在哪儿听到那名字的？

 

“我们是雇佣兵。高档雇佣兵，如果你愿意这么称呼的话。”

 

“雇佣兵没有高不高档的，”Garrus说，“雇佣兵就是雇佣兵。”

 

“是吗？随便了。”Sidonis耸了耸肩，“关键是，我们现在不是了。不再是了。桥烧了起来，然后炸了。再加上12栋楼和几百号人。”他看到了Garrus的表情。“我是说，他们也是雇佣兵，大部分都是。没有无辜平民，我希望如此。”

 

_欧米迦上找得到无辜平民么_ ，躲在他脑子里黑暗角落的那声音又响了起来。 _这地方整个都炸掉岂不是更好？_

 

他压下这个念头，将其逼回黑暗之中，但这并不长久。

 

“乌尔特经手那些需要更多策略的合同。”Chirin说。这可能是Garrus的想象，但她的声音似乎又冷了一分。“绝大多数时候，客户只需要炮灰……”

 

“而血囊之类的组织都急不可耐地要提供。”Garrus替她说完。

 

“战略性渗透，间谍，爆破，暗杀……一群武装白痴做不了的事情，我们都能做。”Sidonis说，“你知道我在说什么。毕竟，你也做这样的事情。”

 

Garrus怒了：“我从没……”

 

“从没用这么小的眼界看问题？”Sidonis尖刻地回答，“光是渗透不行，你非得推翻整个殖民地。光是爆破不行，你非得用他妈的核弹炸了整个设施。”

 

“我们做了必须要做的事情。”对此他深信不疑。 _我知道是这样没错。Shepard只做必须要做的事情，绝不越界。_

 

“必须要做的事情？得了吧。你们和我们一样，你和那个叫Shepard婊子都是……”

 

Garrus揍了他。

 

车厢内沉默了几秒，只听得到座位下引擎的低鸣。Garrus的指关节开始火烧一般得疼。

 

“操。”Sidonis呻吟着，小心翼翼地摸了摸自己的下巴。一股蓝色的血液顺着他的嘴角流了下来。

 

“总有一天，”Garrus说道，“Shepard所做的事情，她捍卫的东西，守护的东西……一切都会真相大白的。去读那些报告。看视频。如果之后你还想侮辱她，这一拳你可以连本带利讨回来。”

 

“操。”Sidonis重复道，“操，我的下巴好像骨折了……”

 

“别像个娘们似的。”Chirin平淡地说道，然后回头继续看着窗外。

 

“别像个……我冒着生命危险来救你，你就用拳头报答我？”Sidonis说着，注视着Garrus的眼神里一半是愤怒，一半是震惊，“你他妈脑袋有问题吧？”

 

“Shepard救了你的命，雇佣兵。”Garrus说道。他的声音让Sidonis坚定的眼神相形失色。“如果你还在乎自己的命，我建议你感谢她。”

 

“我不知道你有没有听到，但我们不是他妈的雇佣兵！”

 

“你为他们工作，你就是他们的一员。大规模屠杀并不能改变着一点。”

 

“你到底想干吗？”Sidonis说着，朝着Garrus脚边吐了一口血，“你要我干什么？如果我们没把你救出来，你现在连路都不能走了！”

 

“而如果Shepard没有拯救神堡，我们现在都早化成灰了。”

 

Sidonis最后朝他轻蔑地看了一眼，接着扭回了驾驶座，背对着Garrus，忿忿地注视着前方的慢速车道。

 

_也许我不该打他。也许只有两个人有能力能把你活着带出这个空间站，惹毛其中的一个并不一定是个好主意。_

_但是，他真的很混蛋。_

 

“他说的都是真的。”Chirin轻轻地说，依然研究着窗外忽闪而过的景色。她有一分钟没换过姿势了。

 

“所以说你们是雇佣兵。”

 

“不。我们曾经是雇佣兵。现在我们失业了。”

 

“我打赌欧米迦上的失业补助一定少得可怜。”

 

“这里的人不会失业很久，”Chirin赞同道，“只要你把犯罪当作是就业。”

 

“所以，我现在应该相信，你俩只是想要离开这个星系，而对这艘代码在我手中的、极度危险、价值可观的船完全没有不可告人的动机？”

 

“是的。”

 

“恕我直言，”Garrus说，“我一个字都不信。”

 

“我明白。”Chirin说，“你不相信我们。我们不相信你。但我们手中都有彼此急需的东西。”

 

“不知怎么的，我觉得我的需求可能更急一些。”

 

“只因为血囊在追杀你？”Sidonis插嘴说，他依然没有转过来面对他们，“比起乌尔特，血囊就是过家家。我们知道这一点，所以我们离开了。所以我们离开的时候，尽可能让那些混蛋都死透了。但我们没有把他们都杀光，以后总会有人找上门。乌尔特在这个空间站上还留着一条毒蝎尾巴，我告诉你——他们都快气疯了。”

 

“他们自有生气的理由，”Chirin说，“我们摧毁了他们的基础网络。他们已经损失了许多未清偿的合同。简单来说，我们杀死了他们。”

 

“我不太相信乌尔特有能力做到这些。”Garrus说道，“首先，这名字我只听到过几次。”

 

“我们……他们……很隐蔽。”Sidonis说。至少现在看来他已经不惦记着那一拳了，虽然他的语气明显更尖锐冷酷，“黑色行动组。好吧，灰色行动组。只有最高层的人口口相传，只为那些钱比皮肤细胞还多的人工作。这不是那种随便哪个傻瓜就站在屋顶上拿喇叭宣传的事。”

 

“那我猜他们都很棒了？”

 

“是最棒的。”他说这句话时声音里带着一些什么，好像这不仅仅是一个事实……

 

_那是骄傲。我听得出那是骄傲，哪怕他自己没有发现。也许他甚至没有意识到，但他喜欢那影响力，那抢手的感觉。现在依然如此。他在想这一切是否是个错误，而我做的事情也没有让他打消这个念头。_

_有意思。该好好关注你，Lantar Sidonis。_

 

“那如果他们是最棒的，”他说，“两个组员怎么能够瓦解整个组织？哪怕是这个星系里最混乱的组织，这一点也不太可能。”

 

“的确不可能。”Chirin轻声回答。

 

_啊。_

 

“我们本来有十个人。”Sidonis停了一会儿继续说道，“四个突锐，包括我们俩，三个赛拉睿，一个人类，一个阿莎丽，一个克洛根。”

 

“而现在……”

 

“现在，没有十个人了。”

 

_痛处。追问下去也许并非是个好主意。但是，打他也不是个好主意。偷代码也不是好主意。上车不是好主意。你最近天才点子可是一个接着一个，Garrus。再过十年，你脸上的疤都快多过你的面部骨板了。如果你能再活十年。_

 

“我们知道会有损伤。”Chirin说，“但我们损失了我们的船，钱，装备……我们只剩下这辆车和这些护甲了。”

 

“别和我装可怜。”Garrus点穿道，“总之，我很怀疑你们离开乌尔特是因为你们道德太高尚。”

 

“就是这样。”

 

“可不是么。”

 

“这是真的。”Sidonis说着，转过身来面对他们。他的左脸还挂着一条蓝色的血迹。“你觉得雇佣兵都是变态吗？有些……事情，我们下不了手。”他停了一会儿，深深地吸了一口气。“有些事情我做不到，不管出多少钱都一样。”

 

“这样的事情并不多，”Garrus说，“一点都不多。”

 

“操你妈。”Sidonis的嘴拧成一个讥笑，“你他妈的又是谁，能对我指指点点？你就喜欢干这种事情吗？你用你那套神一般的标准来衡量别人？你他妈又不是英雄。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“那就别装得好像自己是似的。”Sidonis说完又转了回去。他吐在灰色硬质泡沫地毯上的那口血，在窗外刺眼的人造灯光的映射下闪闪发光。

 

_我是这样表现的吗？我真的是这个样子的吗？也许Shepard把我带坏了。她是个英雄。我是什么？跟班吗？是我将子弹送入Saren的脑袋，但如果不是因为她……我会依然浪费自己的生命，仅仅依附于法律同犯罪作斗争吗？我有资格来评判，他是对是错吗？_

_如果我有，我自己知道吗？_

 

“事已至此，”Chirin说，“木已成舟。我不会假意为自己的过去正名。重点是我现在的立场，我们现在的立场。我会告诉你我们想要什么：我们想离开欧米迦，重新召集人手，重新装备自己，然后回来。有足够的人，我们可以做出改变。我们不可能杀光雇佣兵，但我们能帮上忙。”

 

“佩服。”

 

“我们了解你。我们知道你想要什么。你和我们有同样的目的，你想要一个没有犯罪的欧米迦。这并非是个实际的梦想，但我们可以朝着这个方向努力。这艘船只是一个达成目的的手段。我们也想要摧毁那些系统。这种东西不能落到雇佣兵手中。”

 

“如果这就是你的目的，那我同意。”Garrus回答，“但请你从我的角度来看看。我是这个空间站上最有价值的船的实际所有者。你们想要登船。你觉得以下两个身份哪个更有可能：两个想要回头是岸、洗心革面的雇佣兵，还是两个想赚钱的雇佣兵？”

 

“如果我们不了解你，我们也许会假设你也想赚钱。”Chirin理所当然地说道。

 

_该死。想不出反驳的话了。_

 

他没有回答，而是又一次转头看向窗外。窗外的欧米迦灯光闪烁，就好像黑暗中的一汪星辰大海。这景色几乎就能算得上是美丽。 _但我知道那些星辰是什么。你想怎么发光都行，欧米迦，但你不过是粉饰肮脏罢了。_

 

_我没法信任他们。他们知道如果杀了我，代码就永远拿不到手了。他们知道我可以删除代码。仅仅因为你还活着，仅仅因为他们还没有尝试从你这里获取代码——这并不是相信他们的理由。_

 

_但你必须离开这座空间站，_ 那个声音又响了起来，甜得像蜜 _。考虑一下他们告诉你的事情。你心里清楚几百光年内的所有雇佣兵都想要那艘船，你知道他们会在那里等你。你知道所有人都知道代码在一个单枪匹马的突锐手里。你知道想活下去只能跟他们走。只有这样你才能脱身。_

 

_就是这样，对不对？你可以删除那些代码。你这样做，你就等于把自己逼入了死路……但那艘船再也害不了人了。这才是英雄的做法，Garrus。你不会这样做。你做不到。你觉得你在做正确的事情？你觉得自己是点燃了星星烛火，而不仅仅是诅咒黑暗，对不对？但并非如此。你这样做是为了自己。毕竟，要是你活不下去，就没法享受这优越感了。_

 

_你比起他们也没有好到哪儿去。至少雇佣兵很诚实。他们要钱。而你……你撒谎。你告诉你自己，你告诉别人你想要一个更好的银河系，但你却把自己看得那么重，甚至都做不了正确的事情。而最棒的一点是什么呢？对你来说，对一个突锐来说……没有比这更糟糕的了。_

 

他没法置之不顾。他没法把这声音屏蔽。这些想法不断地在他的脑海中蛇行，幽暗阴冷，执着不去。 _这不是我_ ，他想要尖叫， _我不是这样的_ 。但他要朝谁尖叫？他自己？

 

_该死。_

 

只需要几秒钟而已。在他的万用工具上按几个按钮，一个确认，这条代码就不复存在。而他也会成为一个死突锐。

 

_我做不到。_

 

……

 

_我做不到。_

 

删除代码真的能解决一切吗？万一他们找到其他办法来利用这个科技呢？其设计方式，从理论上来说是不可能的，但是…… _是的。总有一线可能。删除代码只是把你从等式中抹去。这只会让最终登船的人更有可能使用上面的武器。_

_是啊。_

_那为什么连我自己都不信这句话呢？_

 

“该死。”他大声地说了出来，转过身往车子的后挡风玻璃望去。

 

他们身后的车道喧嚣沸腾，只见车灯融为一条长线，绵延数十公里，车速都保持在20公里左右。当然了，欧米迦并没有任何执法实体来维持交通秩序，但是经验证明任意驾驶只会造成混乱。毕竟头顶那片金属天空只有那么点地方。欧米迦上的居民可谓是最通情达理的了，他们知道坏了这条规矩没好处。有些人会抄近道独自驾驶，但是大家都不喜欢这样。欧米迦也许是银河系内武装最彻底的地方，抄近道节省时间的人就相当于在自己的车上画了个靶子。你永远不知道哪栋楼上装了地对空导弹。

 

天空中蔓延了好几条这样的车灯长蛇。他们头顶不足50尺的地方还有一条同他们平行向前。那条车道似乎更畅通一些，车速达到了40公里。用欧米迦的标准来看，这几乎接近于光速。

 

_别以为看风景能让我闭嘴_ ，那声音又响了起来。他尽可能无视。

 

他头顶隐约传来的喇叭声又让他抬起了头。他们头顶的车道上似乎发生了什么，光点改变了向前的进程，被一辆离开车道的车打乱了路线。他看到其中一个车窗中有人开了几枪，冷光擦着那辆下降的车而过。 _他是想加入这条车道吗？祝他好运_ 。他总感觉自己见过这辆车，但外面实在是太亮了，即便是透过墨色玻璃，他也看不清那辆车是什么颜色。

 

那辆车继续向下，而Garrus抬手挡住迎面而来的刺目强光。绝对有点不对劲……

 

_这是我的想象，还是说他正冲我们来？_

 

Chirin说了一句什么，但她的声音在他的耳朵中渐渐淡去。他只看到那辆车同他们并速前进，浮在他们上方十尺，距离他们后方20尺。一个人影探出了窗户，手里捧着什么东西……像是一根管子。

 

终于，他意识到哪里不对劲了。那辆车的车身漆成了铁灰色。

 

_和这辆车一样的灰……_

 

那根管子闪了一下，而Garrus动了起来。

 

他像条鱼一般在他的座位上扭动着，往着前排座位间狭小的空挡钻了过去，安全带把他勒得都快透不过气。他的右手找到了操纵杆，野蛮地一拉，压根不在意往哪个方向拉了。Sidonis大吼了一句，试图掰开他的手，但自动驾驶程序已经被取消，车朝着左侧扭去。

 

就在这时，导弹击中了他们的右侧。车子在撞击中蹒跚地向上爬了些许。随着一声巨响，车厢内的空气似乎被扭去的金属和纯粹的热量所占据。整个车身右部向内炸开，车窗碎裂，车门凹瘪。

 

车似乎要掀翻过来，爆炸造成的推力让它横着翻了个身。还卡在前排座位间的Garrus隐约可以听到Sidonis朝着他嗡嗡的耳朵吼了什么，直到副驾座突然松了，而他摔回了后座上。导弹对车的这一侧造成了巨大的损伤，在右前方留下了一个凹凸不平的洞，而就在他向后摔的过程中，他可以看到那个座位滑了出去，坠入了欧米迦恒久的夜空中。洞的边缘依然有火舌嘶嘶作响。

 

车翻转完360度，Sidonis才勉强将其控制住，脱离了车道，开始向下钻去。Sidonis一边拉扯着控制杆，一边继续吼叫着什么，但是他的话全都飘散在空气之中，也说不清他到底有没有说什么有意义的话。

 

随着车身猛得向上一挺，他们又朝着右边滑了过去，Sidonis都无法将其稳定下来。Garrus开始朝着Chirin那一侧翻滚，但他的安全带将他拉了回来，翻天覆地之间车底的地板突然成了墙壁。Chirin撞上车门的那一瞬，车身那一侧传来了一声不详的尖叫，而Garrus本能地朝她伸出手。她刚刚握住他的手，车门的残骸便脱离了车身，朝着下方80米的地面垂直掉落。她穿着一身重铠甲，至少得有90公斤重，而Garrus被这重量带着朝下拉去。他的安全带无法承受这种程度的拉力，啪得一声断了，而Garrus开始朝着悬挂在车身外的Chirin滑去，两人的手依然紧握在一起。要不是Sidonis最终把车扭回了左侧，他俩都会掉下去，但结果他俩都摔回了车子的另一侧。Garrus耳朵里的嗡嗡声减轻了一些，这时他才意识到Sidonis依然在说话。

 

“操操操操操操！”他一边大喊着，一边同不受控制的车继续做着斗争。车体右前方基本已经不在了，被导弹的直接撞击炸飞，只剩下一个冒烟的洞，可以看到欧米迦的景色。右手的车门也不见了，这一侧完全向外畅通。当Sidonis使尽浑身解数将车提起一些高度开始加速时，又一枚导弹，一颗闪光的蓝色光球，擦着他们右侧不足五尺的地方呼啸而过。而最最重要的是，他的嘴又开始流血了。

 

_今天还真不是个好日子。_

 

[1] Kalendis Novermbris 拉丁语，11月1日


	3. 阿尔法与欧米迦：追逐

_从某种程度上来说，疼痛定义了我们。疼痛神经触发，电脉冲像野火一般顺着你的脊柱上下飞奔。这同视觉，听觉，触觉，味觉，嗅觉都是一样的。我可以看着日落，觉得我很喜欢，但我喜欢的不过是另一种痛觉，不那么痛的痛觉。如果你这样看待问题，也许这一切就没那么糟。_

_但用另一种更加正常的观点来看，这真的真的很糟糕。_

 

他的头火烧般得疼。这一切始于严刑拷打，加剧于导弹一击。他朝着左侧车门摔回来的时候还撞到了脑袋，接着Chirin硬钢铠甲的腿猛得一压更是火上浇油。他可以发誓这一撞把他的骨板都撞出火花来了。

 

“日！”剩下的那个前排座位上传来尖啸，“我日！”

 

Garrus试图坐正，但是车身又一次翻转，他们开始朝着右侧的血盆大口滑去。在摇摆的车中望去，欧米迦的灯光就好像萤火虫一般飞舞，在他的视网膜中留下一道道刺眼的轨迹，弄得他脑袋里的脉搏砰砰作响。他抽出压在身下的一条手臂，然后紧紧地抓住断裂的安全带，这条薄布条在他的体重之下不堪重负。

 

“飞……”他刚开口，就啐了一口血。Chirin一手扶着车身上的洞，正试着从他身上站起来，她的腿还压在他的身下。她的护目镜上沾上了某人的血，正在闪光灯下闪烁。 _也许是我的。我最近流得挺多。_

 

“飞直线。”他勉强说出这句话，车就又往左倾斜，将他俩扔回了另一边的车门。至少厚重的铠甲吸收了绝大部分的冲击，而光是那尺码就增加了他们掉出去的难度。 _如果我没穿_ ，他心不在焉地想到， _我就会成为路面上的一块漂亮的小蓝点儿。也许我们该告诉人类，体格大点不是坏事。_

 

“是啊！多谢了你的狗屁提醒！”

 

车身剧烈地晃动了一下，又开始下潜，朝着底下的大楼而去。

 

“Sidonis！”Chirin终于将自己从Garrus的腿下拽了出来，抓紧了剩余的前排车座，“惯性阻尼器他妈的哪儿去了？”

 

“问得真他妈好！”Sidonis吼了回来。又一缕蓝色光条在Garrus的视线中灼烧出一条紫色的痕迹，这一枚导弹甚至比之前一枚还要近。过了几秒之后，在引擎粗重的喘息和他脑袋中的巨响之余，他听到那枚导弹在他们下方的大楼上引爆了，在天际画出一条白日般耀眼的闪光。冲击波再一次波及了他们的车，但此刻他已经和Chirin分开，正拼命地抓着左侧车门的把手。

 

“别傻坐着，回击啊！”他继续喊道，一手砸向了控制面板。弯折的金属发出一声刺耳的尖叫，接着整个剩下的车顶脱离了车身，朝着呼啸的空气翻折开来。

 

“这才像话。”Chirin说着，从背后抽出了她的突击枪。她站了起来，随着车身的动作摇摆，直到她的头和上半身暴露在车身之外。枪口闪烁，一簇光线朝着夜空飞射而去。

 

Garrus自己也小心地站了起来，提防着急转弯。他的手朝着枪套的地方摸去，却发现那儿空无一物。 _糟糕。一定是掉下去了。现在肯定在下面好几百米的地方。_

 

“Sidonis！”他大声地喊道，试图盖过Chirin的枪声和引擎的咆哮，“把你的狙给我！”

 

“给你才见鬼了！”

 

_这句话根本就不通。_

 

“我们没时间吵架！”

 

“那我们还吵什么……”

 

车子为了躲过另一颗导弹几乎翻了个身。导弹滋滋地擦着左侧几米的地方飞了过去，而Garrus则被甩到了车沿边。Chirin也晃了一下，但是稳住了自己的脚步，同时换了一个热能弹夹。烧得火红的圆柱体掉在地板上弹了一下，而她则塞入了一个新的。

 

“Sidonis，把你的枪给他。”

 

“不！”

 

“Lantar！”

 

_哈，_ Garrus想到 _，真是似曾相识。这是指挥人的语调，没跑了。荷尔蒙也锦上添花。我喜欢她。_

 

“操。”Sidonis哼了一声，从脚边抽出了他的狙击枪，“你他妈最好给我小心点。”

 

Garrus伸出手接了过来，掂了掂分量。 _大枪。我知道这玩意儿力道够足，但它到底有多厉害？_

 

_嗯。咱们来看看，好吗？_

 

他把枪举了起来，抵在肩膀上。枪托是按照Sidonis铠甲的尺码定制的，似乎比他要小一些。不太合适，但他还是想办法尽可能在摇晃的车身中，让这灰色的金属紧贴着他的身体。

 

面甲的缺失和头疼脑裂让他龇了龇牙，接着他将瞄准镜移到视线前方。至少车内的惯性补偿系统已经恢复了一些功能，而这虽然意味着他能够站直了，不用害怕被甩来甩去，但来车看起来还是晃得够呛。

 

他集中注意力，肾上腺素开始飙升。火热的电流脉冲席卷过他的大脑，就好像沸腾的触手一般扼杀了消散不去的突突痛觉，整个世界似乎都亮了一些，慢了一些。虽然那辆车依然在瞄准镜中摇晃，但至少已经出现在瞄准镜中：他可以看清那同样的铁灰色涂料，车内站起的那个人，好像慢动作一般朝着发射器内装填了另一颗导弹。

 

_我想要打中他，这样一定很赞。可惜现实不随人愿。老师们总是教我们要瞄准敌方中心。爆头是用来炫耀的，或是当你有足够的时间确保自己一定能打中。毕竟，这世界上鲜有什么事情比想爆头却打偏看起来更傻逼。不，瞄准车身。如果我对这把枪的预测没有错，我们也许能够留下一个坑。_

 

瞄准镜倍数放到了最大。在他的一边，他可以看到Chirin的突击枪节奏性的闪光，看清每一条光束——但此刻你需要的并不是这样的武器，不足五分之一的子弹能够打中那辆车。 _而这样的火力，连挡风玻璃都打不穿。_

 

他瞄准。至少，在这个情况下尽可能地准。他的手指扣在扳机上，突然之间车里的一切噪音——Chirin的突击枪不连贯的嗡嗡声，引擎的咆哮声，被折腾了那么久之后竟然还在转，周边依然燃烧的火焰噼啪声，Sidonis的咒骂声，他脑袋中钝痛导致的低沉砰砰声——全都化作无物，他只听得到自己心脏所发出缓缓的怦-怦-怦，怦-怦-怦。 _Shepard是不是曾说过人类只会有怦怦，怦怦这样的两跳？人类的生理构造真够奇怪的。_

 

狙击枪响，后坐力让他退了一步，直到后背抵住Sidonis的椅背才停下。枪口闪出的白光亮得刺眼，鸣枪的响声像是尖针般刺得他耳膜发疼。他看着子弹飞向远处，像是彗星般一条白尾划破欧米迦的夜幕，径直击穿了挡风玻璃的中上方，就好像那是纸做的。

 

_这不可能打中任何一个人，但那力道……要知道，人们总是说你可以从一个人所用的武器看出这个人的性格。Sidonis，你喜欢力量，这点显而易见。愿意牺牲轻便、效率和自己的疼痛来换取力量。_

 

_有意思。_

 

他转了转肩膀，试图缓解后坐力带来的影响。

 

“一点没错！”Sidonis大喊道。

 

“什么？”

 

“我说，一点没错！”

 

“什么没错？”

 

“你开枪的时候，你喊到‘厉害！’我这笔钱花得不冤，是吧？”

 

_真的吗？我不记得了，一定是不自觉的时候说的。_

 

Sidonis并没有等他回答，而是把车头往上一提，以一种近乎蔑视的轻盈飞过了一条堵得死死的交通线。Garrus意识到，他们依然朝着空港的方向前进，只不过他们频繁地左拐右转，以至于来车自第一枚导弹后并没有缩短多少距离。他们左侧是意瑞迪集团的摩天巨楼，夜深如此亦有上百扇窗户亮着刺眼的白光。事实上，视线内的每一栋大楼都亮得好像圣诞树。 _至少，我觉得像。Kaidan从来没有解释过这个人类比喻。大概是某种人类习俗。_

 

来车车尾已经拖着一条细细的灰烟，随着他们的摇摆在夜色中隐约可见。但这似乎并没有影响到他们的速度，他们的车速依然快上许多。而唯一保持着两车车距的只有Sidonis的开车技巧。 _也许我该把他介绍给Joker。他俩一定会打得火热，没准能把驾驶室烧起来。_ Garrus暗自猜测，他们没有彻底甩掉对方的原因，是因为车顶没了，一边还开了个洞，惯性阻尼器也不管用了，Sidonis没法做出复杂的杂耍动作。但尽管如此，要不是欧米迦的规避空间那么小，也许他们还真的能跑掉。

 

“你觉得那是Lomon吗？”Chirin一边回头对着Sidonis说话，一边丢下了另一个空弹夹。弹夹在地板上弹跳了一下，朝着开洞的那边滚出了车外。“看起来像他。”

 

“Lomon？”Sidonis提高了声音，再一次扭过车身，弄得引擎发出锐利的尖叫，“我记得爆炸的时候他在总部。他应该已经死了。”

 

“这点我同意。”她面无表情地说道，再一次开火。Garrus耸了耸肩，再一次瞄准，这一次记得一脚抵住前排座位，来吸收一些后坐力。这也许是他的想象，但惯性阻尼器似乎恢复了一些功能。Sidonis的急转弯感觉已经不如之前那么猛烈了，让他能更轻易地站稳。

 

他再一次聚焦于瞄准镜时，或多或少地可以将来车固定在准心上。似乎又有一扇车窗打开，一个阿莎丽钻了出来，看起来拿着一把手枪。他试图对准她，朝着炮口焰的方向开枪。但当他扣下扳机，这一发却打偏了，擦着她身侧几寸向着夜空飞去。他咒骂一声，弹出了弹夹。就在这时，追逐他们的人把握住了机会，缩短了大约十米的距离，又朝他们发射了一枚导弹。要不是Sidonis在后视镜中瞥到了一眼，朝着右侧急转，他们肯定是完蛋了。Garrus紧紧地抓住临时敞篷的边沿，看着Chirin朝着来车车头疯狂轰炸。 _那玩意的护盾一定很强。但是，这辆车被导弹直接打中都没坏，所以这一点上我也不能抱怨。_

 

“我们太过暴露了。”Chirin警告说。她的声音被枪声和引擎声盖过，几不可闻。

 

“你想来开车吗？”Sidonis回敬道，“那你他妈来开车啊！但在此之前……”

 

他还没说话，另一发导弹又朝着他们追来，车猛得往左一闪，两者之间的距离还不足一寸。Garrus都能听到车身涂料在导弹的冰蓝色灼热火团下融化，发出滋滋的响声。 _还好他们没有追踪导弹，对吧？也算是件幸事。_

 

“还有四公里！”Sidonis喊道。 _四公里？这可不妙。他们会在此之前就了结我们。我们到现在还没死已经是奇迹了。_

 

“这样可不行。”Chirin说。

 

“行他妈才怪！你知道这样开车有多难吗？”

 

“再加速，不然我们就要死了。”

 

“换句话说，你的意思是‘杀了我们，不然我们就要死了’。你觉得我他妈能按个按钮，就凭空加速吗？”

 

“你又不是没做过。”Chirin只是这样回答。

 

_哈哈。_

 

Garrus再一次瞄准，狙击枪流畅地对准他们车后舞动的影子。枪声再响，震耳欲聋，又在他的脑袋里激起一阵涟漪般的剧痛——但这无关紧要，因为不知是运气，还是他的本事，这发子弹径直打穿了那个阿莎丽的暗色铠甲，击中了她的左肩。就在他们的车猛地拐过一栋大楼，将后车甩开的那一刹那，他看到她跌坐回了座位，掉落的手枪在空气中激起一个小火花。

 

“擦中一个！”

 

“我觉得这也许是Kepara，”Chirin含糊地说道，“我一向很喜欢她。”

 

“她想要杀了我们。”Garrus指出道。

 

“没人规定你不可以喜欢想杀你的人。”

 

Chirin在战斗中有些不一样，Garrus看着她重新装填，枪口的闪光映射在她的护目镜上，这样思索道。 _她大开杀戒的时候看起来放松多了。倒也不错。我个人是更喜欢音乐或是热水澡，但各有各的爱好。_

 

“那个，”Sidonis喊道，“我觉得我们有麻烦了。”

 

敞开的车身内呼啸的风声和引擎声之外，驾驶舱中传来了高声的警报。引擎突然间气短，咆哮声也开始断断续续，弱了下来。

 

“一个超级大的大问题！”

 

“怎么了？”Chirin转头。Garrus击中那个阿莎丽之后，追他们的来车落下了几米的距离，但导弹依然朝着他们飞来，虽然准度愈发地差。 _有这种弹药的人，也该付得起追踪导弹的钱。我真好奇有多少人会因为流弹而死去_ 。

 

_就算有人死了呢？_ 那个声音说，甜得像蜜 _。悲剧。也只有在该死的欧米迦上，你才能用突击枪扫射一轮，最后算起来，还是涨了人品的。别告诉我你不相信这一点。_

_该死。谁能想到我的内心小恶魔话这么多？_

 

“我们在漏油。”Sidonis说道，而Garrus被他声音里那一点点的慌张带回了现实。

 

“漏了多少油？”

 

“全部的油！”

 

一枚导弹以比平时更近的距离飞来，逼得Sidonis狠狠地将车身往下一陡躲了过去，只见那蓝色的火团就像一颗彗星一样擦着他们的头顶飞过。

 

“我们能到空港吗？”

 

Sidonis的手在操纵版上飞舞。仪表台上的屏幕亮着一连串的数字，而这些数字Garrus完全都看不懂。

 

“我已经把漏的地方关闭了，所以……假设追逐的速度……不行。”

 

“不行？”Garrus说着也转过了身，“你是说我们会这样掉下去？”

 

“好吧，不是掉下去。”Sidonis高兴地说道，“一开始的时候是‘优雅地滑行’，然后演变成‘没有人可以生还的可怕爆炸式撞车’。但总体来说是一样的，没错。”

 

_用玩笑来面对危险？这可不健康。_

 

_五十步笑百步_ ，那个声音说。

 

_……闭嘴。_

“我们能到达多近的地方？”Chirin问道，而她的声音平静清澈得就好像帕勒文上的湖面。了不起。连Shepard都没法这样冷静。

 

“理……该死！”Sidonis将车头往左一拐，另一枚导弹差一点，一点点就彻底把这辆车给毁了。Garrus摇摆着抓紧了他这一侧的车门，险些没掉出去。车敞开的一侧朝上仰着，欧米伽暗灰色的“天空”一闪而过。随着车恢复平衡，他们眼前的景色又换做了闪亮的城市风光，而引擎则嘶吼着表示不满。

 

“理论上来说，”Sidonis咬紧了牙继续说道，“我们能够到达空港，但我们必须要飞直线。”

 

“不是问题。”Garrus自信地回答，“我们能对付那些人。”

 

“是啊，刚才那阵子你们对付得可真他妈漂亮！”Sidonis高声说。

 

“如果我们着陆，他们能把我们一个个瞄准了干掉。”Chirin沉思后说道，然后转身朝向后车，“我同意Garrus。飞直线，我们会尽力的。”

 

“老天，这年头自杀可真流行。”

 

Chirin的突击枪响了起来，抵着她的肩头猛烈振动，又一串光束朝着来车射去。 _我不知道她觉得这样做有什么用。也许能亮瞎他们？_

 

他再一次举起他的狙击枪，试图瞄准那个扛导弹发射器的人。但自从他击中了那个阿莎丽之后，他们的追踪者显然变聪明了。那辆车不断地改变方向，底盘下的小型蓝色推进器将车推动地好似一只苍蝇般在他的准星边飞来飞去。他感觉自己把握住了机会，立刻开了一枪，但子弹距离目标至少差了十米远，朝着一旁的大楼飞去，只留下他耳朵轰鸣，肩膀酸疼。

 

他们再一次拉近距离，现在同他们只差15米。另一枚导弹朝着他们飞来，但这一次从一开始方向就不对，最后偏离了至少十米。Sidonis竭尽全力让车的位置难以预测，但Garrus意识到，如果他们不恢复到之前急转急停地状态，照这样飞下去他们坚持不了几分钟。来者迟早会追到他们头顶，到那时候，哪怕那个扛导弹的家伙准头再差，这个地方他总不至于再失手。

 

_该死。_

 

他在脑海中描绘起欧米迦的地图。他们距离目的地还有几公里。他们是朝着四十塔区的方向来的，也就是说他们马上就要到银棘了。

 

_银棘……_

 

_这真是个好主意吗？_

 

_不。但往好处想象。如果你坠车了，那也没多少时间好懊悔的。_

_那如果没有坠车呢？这会对我的精神造成重大的伤害，大脑。这对我俩都没好处。_

_你自己看着办。_

 

“走隧道！”他听到自己说。他又开始头疼了，但现在那只是他后脑里无足挂齿的嗡嗡响声。不知怎么的，他的视界仿佛比往常更清明，听力更敏锐，一切感官都更上一层楼，以超过百分百的功率运作。 _这就是成为Shepard的感觉。_

 

“隧道？”

 

“12号隧道！出来直接不远就是空港！如果他们跟我们进去，我们可以把他们射下来！”

 

“你疯了吗？”Sidonis回复，“我们会坠车着火然后死掉！就按这个顺序！”

 

“我们在外面开才会死掉！”

 

“至少我们是死在空旷区域的！”

 

“你他妈就给我走隧道！”

 

“不！这种事情只有在狗屁外联网电影里才会发生！换做我们只会死掉！”

 

 

另一长条嘶嘶作响的蓝色火焰掠过了车门大开的那一侧，打断了他们的争吵。颜料又融化了一些。

 

“这是我们唯一的机会！”

 

“要死的话机会有的是！”

 

“走隧道，Lantar。”Chirin声音里冷静的权威感让Garrus的身体自觉地立正。 _我都不知道你还是个声线控。_

 

好吧，毕竟有Tali珠玉在前。

 

“你总是向着他。”Sidonis说着，语气里全是遮不住的沮丧。他伸手去按控制板，车头随之向下，他们渐渐地朝着地面滑行。城市耀眼的灯光扑面而来，而Chirin的突击枪再一次响了起来。Garrus转身恰好看到第一束白光洒在后车的挡风玻璃上，而后者也是紧随着他们的轨道毫不偏离。有几发打中了发射导弹的家伙，但他灰色硬钢的铠甲就同Chirin和Sidonis的一样。有这样的保护，突击枪子弹的穿透力不过是在上面砸个浅坑罢了。 _但他们不过是雇佣兵罢了，你还能指望他们做什么？_

 

他们下沉到距离街面只有几米的高度，但他们的引擎不停地在抗议。他们的车差一点就擦到了人行道边不停闪烁的街灯，车底的人群慌张四散。他们前方就是12号隧道的入口，从这里看过去，不过是银棘区和钻石区连绵起伏的高楼中不起眼的一个小黑点。他们离开了人行道，现在正浮在地面交通之上，跟随着车流一起径直往隧道黑洞洞的大嘴里驶去。车底下是数百个长方形的金属盒子，引擎轰隆，路面上反射着暗沉的光芒。随着他们残喘的引擎声一路而去的，还有此起彼伏的骂街声。

 

欧米迦上有十几条隧道。Garrus总是觉得这有一种诡异的恰当感。有虫子就会有隧道。这些隧道穿过最密集的高楼大厦，或是许久之前废弃的工程，为欧米迦的地面交通提供走廊。大众更偏向于飞行汽车，但它们价格更高——而在欧米迦上赚钱不易。成千上万的汽车每日行驶着，停靠着，或是扔在低级的停车场里，就好像苍蝇之下的电动甲虫。它们用隧道前往飞行汽车去不了的地方。

 

_好吧，并非是“去不了”。但愿。_

 

逼近隧道口，后车依然在不停地朝他们开火。Garrus用他借来的狙击枪又打了一发。子弹擦过车头左侧，虽然没有击中任何致命部位，但炸飞的那块金属壳却让他心情大好。

 

“如果我因此而死了，Vakarian，”Sidonis的吼叫声都要被他们的引擎声淹没，“我他妈也要拉上你垫背！”

 

一发打偏了的导弹在隧道口左侧炸成了一朵鲜艳的橙色云彩，接着他们就开了进去。

 

里面很黑。

 

非常黑。

 

欧米迦的空中交通系统尚可，但对那些飞不起来的家伙来说，灯光都是奢求。隧道延展到远处，就好像一块巨大的共鸣板，放大了每一声引擎的轰鸣，每一次喇叭的巨响，汇集成一曲噪音奏鸣曲；反射着车头灯，时明时暗。从车顶到隧道天花板之间大约有三米，狭隘、封闭的空间内充满了噪音与黑暗。

 

如果车还完好无损，也许情况也没有那么糟，但凿穿的车身加上完全消失的车顶，意味着没有任何东西来隔绝外面的杂音。噪音涌进车内，占据了原本属于光线的空间，好像这个世界中除了混乱就没有了别的东西。他的大脑像是着了火，轰隆作响的声音仿佛火热的铁锤般砸出节拍，而狂魔乱舞般的闪光加上压抑的幽闭感更是雪上加霜。 _我已经好久没有这样的感觉了。谁曾想到克洛根的酒能对大脑造成这样的损伤？_

 

Chirin又开火了，但即便是突击枪尖利的响声都被席卷而来的噪音淹没。车身在枪口的反光下一闪一闪地反射着白光，他的头疼也是好不了了。而当他举起狙击枪，试图从瞄准镜中看出些端倪时，从他眼前闪过的只是五光十色的光与影，模糊了一切细节。他们身后的车依然紧咬着不放，哪怕此刻他没有被偏头痛折腾得够呛，看到那车头大灯估计也得眼前一瞎。

 

_隧道只有几公里长，出隧道后几乎就在空港上空。我们的时速刚刚超过一百公里。只要几分钟。撑过去你就能活下来。_

 

又一发导弹朝着他们飞来，但两辆车都在狭窄的空间内不停地晃动，调整位置。 _像这样的情况，导弹能朝着正确的方向飞就已经实属难得_ 。蓝色的火球在他们的右侧炸开，火红的热浪将他们的车宛如狂风中的树叶一般吹开。Sidonis在混乱中好像说了句什么，Garrus并没有听清，他听清的只剩下汽车撞上隧道左侧时那刺耳尖叫，看到了车身未受损一侧擦出的火花。接着他又随着车身平衡的过程往Chirin那边绊倒过去，脑袋险些被隧道壁给削了。 _如果脸在这个速度下撞到墙，那Garrus这辈子是别想再约炮了_ ，他思忖着，突然被这诡异的想法给逗笑了，粗狂的笑声随即被狂风吹散。

 

他恢复平衡，车也重回拥挤的隧道中央，Sidonis依然在抖动的车厢内奋力操控。Garrus在身后充斥了大半隧道的橙色烟雾中，看到后车闪了出来，那人影依然探在车窗外。 _这些人要怎么样才肯放弃？真的有人会为了报复这么执着吗？_

_还是说这不仅仅是报复？_

_乌尔特，如果他们所说的是真话，手上有货。曾经有过货。他们说自己把这个组织扳倒了。但为什么几个前组织成员会不顾自己的身家性命来追杀扳倒组织的人呢？_

_我为什么总是在最危急的情况下思路那么清晰？_

 

他朝着身边的Chirin瞥去。那副护目镜下什么都看不出来。他看着Sidonis。他依然在和操纵界面作斗争，他的嘴张张合合却没有声音。从他身上也看不出什么。

 

_有阴谋。_

 

又一发导弹飞来，但这一发偏得更离谱，连他们的边都没沾到，最后在他们下方爆炸，无声的火球将几辆车一起吞没。他心里闪过一丝愧疚。这种事情经常发生，但这并不意味着应该无动于衷。就算是欧米迦，平民也不该被卷入我们的争端。

 

_又来了。欧米迦的平民……我总是自动地认为他们同这个地方一样腐败，但事实真的如此吗？我有资格去置喙我并不了解的事情吗？_

_没有。_

_爸爸常说的那句话是什么来着？“如果你做不好一件事，那就不要做。”……但刚正不阿的代价是没有回旋的余地。这个宇宙烂透了，爸爸。你没法做一路的楷模。有时候，唯一的选择是做一件错事，来防止更错的事情发生。两恶取其轻……我变成了这样的人吗？那些人，就我所知而言，完全是无辜的……他们死了，就在此时，就在此地，好让我活下去。这样就说得过去了吗？_

_必须如此。我必须相信这一点。不然的话，我就一无所有，这一切就毫无意义。我必须活下去才能防止更多的人死去。_

_是吗？_ 那声音问道。

 

_是的。_

_我必须。_

 

他们似乎已经在这隧道中交战了好几个小时，但实际上不可能超过一分钟，最多两分钟。时间似乎在他周围时快时慢地变换，车辆车灯和噪音仿佛坏掉的频闪灯一样在他的脑海中时明时暗。

 

他闭上眼睛，好让眼睑上的血蓝色残影消退。又传来了一声巨响，热浪卷走了冒出他外骨骼的汗水，然后车身再一次摇摆起来。他几乎没有察觉到，仿佛那爆炸并不存在。地板的震动好像停了下来，连隧道中呼啸的风都一时寂静无声。

 

_眼前只有一个选择，那就是死亡。我们死。他们死。不论如何，会有更多的人死。我杀死的人的数量已经超过了我救过的人，这点我无法否认。我因此就变成坏人了吗？我告诉自己，雇佣兵是杂碎，他们不配活下去，但他们中的许多人不过是受人指使，用枪谋生。我在C-SEC也是如此——该死，我现在不也是这样吗？但没有了合法性这一层金光护体，我又何尝不是个自以为高人一等的杀人犯？_

 

_你不能这样思考问题，_ 答案如是。 _你知道事情不是如此。_

 

_你说的没错。我没错。我也许的确没有强到哪儿去，但如果我做的事情能让这个世界变得更好，如果正义能自错误中脱胎而出，那我的灵魂会心甘情愿地干枯死去。_

 

_但不是你的肉身。_

_啊，但你看，我不过是个工具。锤子会老化，锤子会生锈——但只要还能修，就还能用。如果稍有损伤你就把它扔掉，那以后修东西的时候就没锤子了。_

_这世上锤子有的是。_

_在你找到新锤子之前，只能拿我这把将就了。_

 

他猛然睁开眼睛，周遭的一切都放满了速度。他感觉自己转过头，看到隧道的尽头——无尽光斑中的一点黑。 _隧道的尽头是黑暗。多合衬。_ 不用十秒他们就会穿过出口，九，八……

 

他再一次扭过头，这一次动作如此轻易顺畅，他好像只是从那边看到这边，突然之间他的狙击枪就抵在肩头，瞄准镜就在眼前，而绿色的十字准线完美地停留在后车之上。

 

_这并不是我的作为。这……这是一场梦。一定是的。_

 

他让准线慢慢地移动到驾驶座的方位。停在司机的头的位置。

 

然后他意识到，这思绪仿佛寂静天空中的龙卷风平地而起一般，涌入他的脑海。

 

这并不是我的作为。瞄准的并不是我，扣下扳机的也不会是我。我是工具，而不是始作俑者。河流无法选择自己的流向。锤子无法选择落下的地方。

 

很好，那声音笑了。很好。你进步了。你和那上百个、上千个被你杀死的人一样，不过是个工具。这不过是一个推力，不过是整个银河系的工具们尽自己的本分，达到一个最终的结果。

 

让锤子落下。

 

他的手指弯曲，那一弹指之间，他真的感觉到一股热量攀上枪身，又随着散热系统渐渐淡去。

 

他发誓他看到了子弹飞出去的刹那。

 

对的就是对的，错的就是错的。Shepard是这样教我的。但真的仅此而已吗？错误的事情带来了正确的结果……是的。我必须这样做。我会做必须去做的事情，无论代价如何。

 

你会吗？你真的会吗？你能够克服自己的意识，感觉，观念，像熄灭自己脑海中的小火苗一般熄灭它们吗？你能够为了更大的善放弃自己的道德吗？更重要的是，你愿意吗？

 

……

 

是的。

 

我愿意。

 

我愿意，我已经做到了。

 

后车的挡风玻璃在他子弹的作用下向内炸开，钢化玻璃碎片好像万花筒一样朝四面八方旋转。他不用看就知道，那颗子弹打中了。司机死了。

 

那辆车立刻朝着左侧倾斜过去，车头几乎是正对底下的车流。他看到了撞击的那一刻，看到车身撞上一辆巨大油罐车时，金属压扁的画面。声音瞬间冲回了他的耳中，两辆车都被一声山崩地裂的噪音和火球吞没。

 

_生命一瞬间陨灭。有些是雇佣兵。有些是平民。他们死了，好让我活下去。_

_我必须接受这一点。_

_我必须。_

 

冲击波向外扩散，一堵橙红色的火与死亡之墙推着他们的车朝着出口而去。引擎咆哮，狂风震耳，热浪朝天，Sidonis放声尖叫……

 

然而，在这地震狂风和火焰之中，依然有一个小小的声音平静地说道：

 

_是你的所为吗？_

_死亡换来的生存。这是你做的交易。一个无法挽回的交易。你必须接受你所做的事情，必须承认你来的一路铺满了别人的尸骨。你能做到吗？能吗？_

 

他回答不了。

 

他们的车就好像瓶塞一般飞出隧道，车尾跟着一串烟雾和火光，仿佛黑暗中一枚炽热的导弹。明亮的火舌紧随其后，但他们已经向上攀升，远离了这烈焰地狱。Garrus突然忍不住笑意，在宽阔的天空下笑了起来，而他们面前数百米处，就是璀璨宛若珠宝的空港。

 

_如果这就是生存的代价，那就这样吧。_

 

“这枪法真是神了，Vakarian。”Chirin说道。她的语调里是不是有一丝丝的赞叹？

 

“运气，”他喃喃道，看着手中的狙击枪，“只是运气。”

 

“好吧，如果大家已经庆祝完了，我们离那可怕的地方也够远了，”Sidonis语气快活得有些诡异，“我想要告诉两位，我们彻底没燃料了。”

 

他们身下传来一声结结实实的金属咔哒声，而引擎的噼啪声愈发失去了节奏。

 

“我们能到空港吗？”Chirin问。

 

Sidonis耸了耸肩，然后将车对准了空港。随着车子加速，他们耳边再一次响起了风声。

 

“试试也无妨。反正咱们是完蛋了。”

 

“不，”Garrus突然说道，“不行。我们不能在这里死掉。我们不能死。”

 

“好~~~~~吧，”Sidonis回答着，车身也开始慢慢下沉，“那请问中二病先生，我们要怎么才能在一场精彩绝伦的高速撞车之下存活呢？“

 

“简单，”Garrus回答，“不要高速撞车就行。”

 

“哦，”Sidonis悲惨地说，“我们彻底完了。”


	4. 阿尔法与欧米迦：空港

_好吧，这就有意思了。_

 

“好吧，这就有意思了。”Sidonis说道。他的语气暗示他想表达的很可能并不是字面意思。

 

车正在下降。怎么说呢，这也算是他们的目标。不幸的是，他们下降得太过迅猛了一点。

 

烟雾和火星依然从车身旁的血盆大口中喷薄而出，一路尾随着他们划过天际。欧米迦闪烁的恒久夜空中，这辆车已经称不上是飞行，而是狼狈地坠落。 _我们无法抵达空港。就算我们到了，依然会撞车然后烧死。_

 

_嗯。_

 

“你不能让车滑行过去吗？”Chirin的语气也没抱什么希望。

 

“你瞧，”Sidonis说，“这可不是飞船，这是一辆车……”

 

车在他们身下抖了一下，引擎喘得更厉害了。

 

“……而车没法滑行！”

 

车头开始下沉，虽然Sidonis很努力地让它不要沉——这种努力似乎就是大声地爆粗口。Garrus对此没意见，大体来说。科技太过高端的结果就是出了一点问题你就彻底完蛋。然而，有时候真材实料的工程知识会更有用一些。

 

“把内部控制的双界面连上我的护目镜。”他说着，附身靠在前排座位的残骸上，好让Sidonis在噪音中听清他说的话，“我可以……”

 

“什么鬼的护目镜，大哥？”Sidonis冲了他一句。他的手臂随着整个仪表盘一起震动颤抖。一块坏掉的控制板已经开始冒烟，而Garrus可以看到下面五颜六色的电线绞成一团。

 

“我的护……哦。”

 

_该死。_

 

他突然清晰感觉到脑袋一旁原本该闪烁着橙色光的地方空了一块。少了这家伙，感觉就好像光着身子一样。

 

_那就换B计划吧。_

 

“当我没说！”

 

他扑向控制面板，把挡道的Sidonis手臂敲到一边。

 

“搞什么？”

 

“尽量让车飞得稳点！”Garrus大喊道，靠着烧化大脑的肾上腺素让手指在面板上飞舞。空港近在眼前，不过500米的水平距离——但他们距离跑道的垂直高度不过40米。

 

“你 **知道** 这有多难吗？”

 

“闭嘴好好飞，Lantar。”Chirin说。

 

“闭上嘴好好飞了，长官。”Sidonis讽刺地回答。恐惧似乎从他的声音中蒸腾了，Garrus注意到。 _不知道这是不是好事_ 。

 

他面前的黑色背光屏幕上闪烁着好几个蓝色的数字。虽然这辆车总体来说非常先进，但控制电脑却是一个旧型号。有的时候乌尔特这样的集团会用这样的电脑，因为旧型号更难被电子战攻破。至少这样对他们更有利。现在大家都尽量把产品做得花哨又亲民，当然是非常适合举家来个旅行什么的，但如果你想要查看原始数据的话，这玩意儿就和滑不留手的手榴弹一样没用。

 

一条条代码在他眼前，好像小小的蓝色小鱼一般游走。

 

_我能做到的。_

_我必须做到。_

 

“Sidonis！”

 

“干嘛？”

 

“俯冲！”

 

“操你妈！”

 

“把车调整成俯冲模式，立刻！”Garrus咆哮道，“只有这样我们才能活下来！”

 

“不，这只是我们惨死的方法之一！”

 

“你他妈照做就是了！“

 

“相信他。”Chirin干脆地说道。

 

“你俩都可以去死了。”Sidonis说着，将车头往下一压。

 

_然后……就是现在。_

 

Garrus按下一个按钮，代码闪了一下白光，然后消失了。恐怖的一瞬间，似乎什么都没有发生，似乎他们就要搞明白欧米迦的地到底有多硬——然而一阵尖锐的风声从车身边擦过，他们下降得速度突然慢了下来。

 

“我们还没死。”Sidonis说，“赞。”

 

车身现在保持着完全水平。他们的速度随着汽车下沉慢慢加快，平稳地驶向空港。无数灯光在他们面前排开，像是黑暗中的一列列小点儿照亮了不断进港离港的飞船。

 

“你怎么做到的？”Chirin好奇地问道，好像他刚刚给她露了一手高明的扑克魔术。

 

“导流气垫。”Garrus回答，“旧型号可以破解到护盾的内部系统。我重新编了一下程，把车变成了类似滑翔机一般。你看。”他指了指开了洞的那边，从那可以看到一块粗糙的透明三角气垫从车底下探了出来——就像是临时改装的翅膀。“我们的上升力应该足以撑到空港。”

 

“很好，”Sidonis说，“你欠我一颗新心脏。我觉得旧的那颗在过去十分钟内已经炸掉了。”

 

“船停在652号港口，”Garrus说，“我们动作得快点。”

 

“我觉得这不利于我们的身体健康，”Sidonis耸肩说道，“我能问问为什么吗？”

 

“因为，正如你们告诉我的那样，三千光年以内所有的雇佣兵团都会等在那艘船外。不知怎么的，我很怀疑他们会让我们走到正门口。”

 

“要知道，Vakarian，你这个人真的很难相处。”

 

“是啊，”Garrus同情地回答，“经常有人这样说我。”Sidonis再一次按下了控制键，车接着往西转，往600号港口的方向去了。他们左侧，一艘通体灰色，体型可怕的旧式克洛根货船正盘旋在空中；他们右侧，一艘闪闪发光的阿莎丽飞船正准备着陆。即便是引擎的噪音也无法掩盖他们周边千艘飞船轰鸣的响声，响彻了夜空——说是“夜”也不准确，无数的灯光让这里亮得好似帕勒文的白昼。 _看清我们就更方便了_ 。

 

他们又经过了几艘船——一艘巨大的货船，这种粗短的设计Garrus看不出是哪种种族的；一艘看起来像是人类的飞船，还有几艘破破烂烂的克洛根飞行器——而他们的引擎死得又透了一点。他捣鼓出来的临时机翼还在坚持，但也坚持不了多久。在车外灯光的映衬下，那闪烁的轮廓看起来随时都要灭掉。

 

Garrus安静地将狙击枪放到背后，然后用万用工具将飞船的代码调了出来。代码刚落入他的手中，他就用手头所有的（外加几个他没有的）加密程序，将它牢牢地锁在层层密码之中。但即便如此，碰到老练的黑客，这依然拖延不了太久。 _而这艘船有着让这样的黑客称王称霸的成本_ 。

 

Chirin注视了他一会儿，护目镜下依然是深不可测，然后转过了头去。

 

_也怪不了她。_

 

“我们就要着陆了，”Sidonis说，“来得早不如来得巧，对吧？我看看……还有百分之零的电量。”

 

“太棒了。“Garrus敷衍地回答。

 

“你想在哪儿降落？”

 

“不要在登机口面前。到那儿我们就成了活靶子了。听说过‘火力飓风’这个词吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“就是字面的意思，还要再夸张一点。降落在看不太见的地方，然后我们再想办法。”

 

“成。”

 

他们绕过了一艘巨大的、外壳光滑的灰色高端阿莎丽海盗船——因尼亚，对不对？她们上个月在莱斯特利站干了一票，装备很精良——突然之间，652号港口出现在他们面前。

 

欧米迦上的空港是这个象限内最大的一个。有超过四千个机位，全都由同一家自动化星球控制系统，终点线公司管理。他们几年前就将所有的竞争对手统统收购完毕，用的是欧米迦传统上的“收购”办法 ——全面开战。他们承接一切业务，从罪犯到神堡的公司，再到临时停靠的商贩，最后包括了任何一个现存的该死的雇佣兵团。俗话说如果没有来过欧米迦，你就白活了；而如果你来过欧米迦，还依然活着，那证明你没有好好地活。 _渣滓是不是也分三六九等？_

 

走过面前几百米的灰色金属通道，652号港口就近在眼前了。停靠空间很大，足以塞下星系内最大的无畏舰。那艘船倒是不如Garrus预想的那样大——除了代码中的几张像素粗大的图片外，这是他第一次见到这艘船。船身设计甚至算不上精良，只是一团丑陋的金属，从空气动力学和美学的角度来说，也许还不如一只土豆。每个角度都能看到横凸出来的金属块，颜色有普通的生铁灰色、深黑色、或是铁锈棕色。这就是一艘形状诡异，又小又丑，却又能够制造种族屠杀的飞船。

 

距离船约20米的地方，几十辆车松散地围成一圈，从单人飞行车到全副武装的穿梭机应有尽有，旁边还站着至少一百个人。Garrus从这里就能够借着角落里的灯光看出他们所携带的武器。如果这艘船是腐肉，那他们就是围着腐肉的苍蝇，代表着他所知道的所有雇佣兵团。Garrus活了这么大把岁数，自然是能从他们的体态站姿读懂此刻的气氛——在神堡待一阵子，不管你是不是C-SEC，都能掌握这样的技能——而那气氛正仿佛通了电的空气一般滋滋作响。你会误以为这群人的脑海中早就大干过一场，而过不了多久，这个梦想就会成真。这群人来者不善，但他们甘愿为这形状扭曲的奖励大开杀戒的精神，让他们看起来仿佛是一个哈纳匿名戒酒会。

 

这船都没有名字。这船一直都被称作“船”。好像它都不值得被正式命名一般。这是……谁知道呢？关于它的起源有那么多的故事，连他都分不清哪个是真，哪个是假。这是一艘赛伯鲁斯的模型机，被议会偷了，不知怎么的流落到欧米迦。这是一艘议会的模型机，被赛伯鲁斯偷走了。这是一架赛拉睿对克洛根展开下一阶段基因战的武器。这是Saren的，这是他留的后手，好让他在坟墓中把这个宇宙搅得天翻地覆。这是帝国科技，是巴塔瑞的，是哈纳的。 _酒吧里，停车场里，车站对面的超市里，不论何地，每个说法我都听说过，我听说过的不只是这些个，而每个说法都弥漫着谎言的臭气。真相是没有人知道它是从哪儿来的。没有人知道它究竟是哪一刻出现在欧米迦上，对此没有任何记录。我们只知道一周前它发布的那个广播信号，详述了它的科技规格，搞得星系内每个科技宅都瞬间高潮了，这种武器的杀伤力迄今为止无人可比——还有那代码。有人拿到了手。有人抢走了。如此反复几十次，直到知道它从哪儿来的人早成了烂肉一堆，留在血淋淋的街头，直到整个宇宙之中有能力杀死几百万人，甚至是上万亿人的那个人，是一个曾经在C-SEC当值的突锐，而他真正想做的是宅在家里，好好做些校准。_

 

_该死，我都不知道那艘船的传言到底是不是真的。但他们说那个信号不可能被伪造，那一大堆术语啥的，实在是太复杂了，连我都没听懂。什么K-DN人工和半提花编码。但总之是真的。这才是重点。足以匹敌帝国秘密项目的先进武器本来就够烦人的了……但这里是欧米迦。那艘船拥有一套生化武器投掷系统，可以在数小时内散布足够的细菌来抹掉一整个殖民地的人口，这才是真正刺激的地方。但如果没有代码你就上不了船，而广播信号中提到的规格数据又不足以重造这套科技。所以我们现在站在寒风里，搓着手准备将面前的人杀个片甲不留，等着有人绷断了弦开枪发令。有人造了那艘船，我不相信他们就把这船扔在这儿之后拍拍屁股走了，我不相信是他们故意把消息透露给我们。这个局大着呢，一只看不见的手把我们当棋子一般摆弄，而我一点都不喜欢。但我除了做应该做的事情之外，还有什么选择？如果我不去做，我又算是什么？已经有太多的人死在了这里，还会有更多的人死在这里。我不能转身走开。_

 

“那个，”Sidonis打断了Garrus的沉思，“那个，有个麻烦。”

 

“怎么了？”Garrus问道，但他已经知道了答案。从车身受损的一边看去，他匆忙中搞出来的偏流气垫已经迅速地减弱，薄薄的一层空气阻隔就快要没有了。

 

车开始下沉。

 

总是逃不过该死的麻烦，对不对？不是绑架和折磨，就是追车；不是追车，就是没油；不是没油，就是要掉下去了。宇宙真他妈操蛋。

 

“好吧，”Garrus说，“好吧，呃，改变计划。”

 

车并没有直接俯冲下去，临时机翼还稍稍提供了一点浮力——但也只是一点点。引擎差不多已经彻底挂了，驾驶舱内一片死寂。车外的风声突然有点刺耳。

 

“我觉得我是没法让这玩意儿降落了。”Sidonis说。他又变回了那种呆滞的语气，一听就知道他确信自己马上就要死了。 _我已经这么熟悉这种语气了。这可不是件好事情。_

 

“迫降也可以接受。”Chirin说。

 

“同意。”Garrus说道，说完又觉得可笑。车内这种冷静的礼貌都有些不真实，但他必须承认这总比尖叫着恐慌要好。“记得我说的吗，我们不能降落在登机口前。”

 

“为什么我有种感觉，你将要说的话会让我情愿去自杀？”Sidonis闷闷不乐地说道，抢先将车对准空旷的内圈。水平距离100米。垂直距离20米。

 

“谁让生活如此残酷。”Garrus说，“降落吧。”

 

Sidonis用戴上头盔以作回应。

 

这真不是个好兆头。


	5. 阿尔法与欧米迦：飞船

_哦，这可就没意思了。_

 

伴随着火花和金属刺耳的摩擦声，他们的车狠狠地撞上地面。Garrus被弹到消失的副驾驶原本所在的位置上，突然之间一切都成了风卷残云般的噪音和闪瞎眼的白光。他们的车在降落台砸出一个深坑，不知什么东西重重地砸到了他的脑袋上，一时间闪光乱舞、杂音绕梁， 他只觉得周身都被痛觉淹没，疼得简直让他瞎眼。

 

他感觉身边的空间开始变换，一开始很慢，然后突然改变了方向，将他扔到了另一个平台上。他迟钝受损的知觉认为，他动了。

 

_这不对劲……_

 

欧米迦陈腐的凉风吹打在他的脸上，随着一阵更混乱的动作，他眼前晃过一条包裹着铠甲的腿，他挂在背后的那把狙击枪，一阵刺耳的金属声，又拉又扯的——然后是痛觉，冷血无情的剧痛，他的头就好像一个球似的在降落台上跳了两下，眼冒金星，刺得他都睁不开眼，痛觉也星星点点地一起燃烧着，冰火两重天……

 

_（怦怦怦）_

_怦怦怦_

_怦怦怦_

 

**_怦怦怦_ **

****

**_怦怦怦_ **

 

_我的心脏。_

_还在跳动。_

 

_这是好事。_

 

_或是坏事，取决于你看问题的角度。毕竟，只有活着才能感觉到痛。笛卡尔的那句话可以这样改一改。“我痛故我在”。这哲学不错。你还真找不到第二句这样贴切的话，来形容我现在的生活。_

 

他知道自己现在不该想这些。他继续这样想着。

 

 _不知道我是不是快死了。那就好了。_ 伴随这想法而来的好心情至少让他稍稍坐起身一些，让他意识到脸上全是血，身下冰冷的是降落台。

 

_这情况大概有点不妙。_

 

他看不见。

 

_嗯。_

_这绝对不妙。_

 

他眼前渐渐出现模糊的影子。人影晃过。灯光闪烁。

 

_这……可能不妙吧。_

 

声音。声音宛如火焰在他的大脑中烧出一条通路，炸开一轮石破天惊的疼痛，堪比统一日的烟火。交织纵横不分彼此。

 

声音慢慢清晰。影像慢慢显出细节。依然模糊。

 

他侧躺着，看着什么。看不清是什么。颜色暗暗的，看起来透明的……还是说这不过是光影的玩笑？

 

他试图动一动。他晕过去一秒钟。

 

_我最近晕得也太频繁了。_

 

这次意识恢复得清晰了一些。视觉。听觉。痛觉，比之前还要强烈。

 

_够了。我要做手术移除我的神经系统。我不需要。我和它总是处不好。_

 

“Vkrn！”

 

总之，他听到的就是这一声。听起来不是很重要，所以他听了就忘了。

 

“VKRN！”

 

还在喊。背景里还有一连串其他的声音，此刻的他实在是听不清，更不要说分清了。在这片噪音的海洋中，时不时地冒出古怪的电流声。

 

“VAKARIAN！”

 

 _Vakarian_ ，他迷迷糊糊地思索着。 _不知道这是什么意思。_

 

他眼前是血。也许是他自己的，闪着毒液般的午夜深蓝色。血液表面反射着灼眼的光。血一直流淌到某样金属边停下了。接着转了90度的弯，平滑的地板看不到了，只剩下聚光灯下的破铜烂铁。他眼前全是那样东西。

 

不过总的来说，这也并不是他见过的最糟糕的东西。

 

“……我操，赶紧起来不然我们就嗝屁了！”

 

“我操”这个词就好像一个迷路的小孩般钻进他的脑海，在重重感官知觉的诱惑下不依不饶地寻找某样安全的、可以依偎的东西。它找到了另一个词“Sidonis”。

 

_Sidonis_ _。_

_Vakarian_ _。_

_该死，这是我的名字，对吗？_

 

这时候他一下子晃过神来，就好像开了灯的房间一般。乱成一团的知觉和无头苍蝇般的思绪统统归位，噪音的海洋也平息了下来，只剩下清晰可辨的声音：枪声，噼噼啪啪，成百上千的枪声传来。还有喊声，爆炸。尖叫。

 

他的名字。

 

“VAKARIAN！”

 

一只手推着他坐直。他迷迷糊糊地发觉那是他自己的手。他的头脱离了地面，还淌着血，然后转向尖叫声的源头。

 

他身前跪着一个人，灰色硬钢已经被砸的满是凹口，面甲也刮花了。玻璃正中划了一长条深痕，像是巨大撞击留下的。这人影抱着一把突击枪，枪看起来挺吓人。

 

Garrus想说什么，但他刚张开嘴巴，就吐出了一堆气味刺鼻的血液和呕吐物的混合体，在聚光灯下闪着蓝光。

 

“太棒了，”那人影说，“真他妈太棒了。”

 

_看来是Sidonis。_

 

Garrus一边干呕一边咳嗽地靠墙坐直——只不过那不是一面墙，而是他们空中汽车的残骸，侧立着被当作临时壁垒。他面前就是飞船——他们被夹在飞船和车之间。他朝着飞船望过去的时候，几十发各种颜色的高速能量光束朝着飞船外壳飞了过去，但并不是朝着它开火：它只是不幸躺了枪。这场枪战光是规模就足以吓人。

 

_人生处处有精彩啊。_

 

“呃。”他张了张嘴，然后单手擦掉了嘴边的液体。他的脸上全是黏糊糊的污渍，他的嘴里还有呛人的血味。他向后靠，看着面前的船。它甚至还没有诺曼底大，也许只有一半，最多三分之二大，更没有诺曼底震慑人心的气场。诺曼底是一个工程学上的成就。这艘船也是，从某个角度来说，但如果要他选一个词来形容，他不会选“叹为观止”。

 

_就为了你闹出了这么大的阵仗？你最好别让我失望。_

 

“给。”Sidonis说着，从身后捡起一把同他手中一样的突击枪给他。他身后几步的地方，又一个看起来一模一样的人——Chirin，她是有名字的——正蹲在壁垒之后，时不时地冒出头回击一两枪。Garrus用麻木的手接过了枪。

 

“这东西从哪儿来的？”他低头看着枪，问道。他听到自己口齿不清的声音。

 

“我们也有后备箱的，你知道的。”Sidonis说。他调高了头盔的话筒音量，来压过周围的嘈杂枪声。Garrus此刻最想要的莫过于一层保护，将他同重重噪音阻隔开来，好让他的脑袋不要继续像是烂水果一样被碾压。到了现在这个地步，他都忘记了不疼是什么感觉。 _这个状态也许并不是好事呢。_

 

他硬撑着站起来，头晕目眩，然后把脑袋探出了他们的临时壁垒。外面所发生的事情，完全是纯粹、不含一丝杂质的混乱。在寻常的枪战之中，火力往往是朝着两个方向你来我往，如果有空间来周旋的话，也许情况会稍稍复杂一点。但现在完全不是这样。他对Sidonis用的形容是“火力飓风”，但这个词完全不到位。大规模的能量释放使得空气都染上了电流的气味；每一秒都有着成百上千的能量束从各个方向飞来，朝着各个方向飞去。本来停在地面上的好几辆车都飞了起来，他也不知道这是为了要逃跑，还是为了占据射击有利地形。另外几辆车正烧得热火朝天。而就在他围观的这短短时间内，一辆涂装着天蚀标志色的重装八座车砰的一声巨响原地爆炸，冲击波把车子边上的几个雇佣兵炸开几米远。他们几乎是立刻被击毙了，倒不是被人瞄准，而是因为飞来飞去的子弹实在太多。

 

_我们降落了。有人慌了神，开了火。其他人觉得这是发令枪响，陷入狂欢。两秒钟之后你就背上了人命。_

_不过，他们可是雇佣兵。从技术层面上来说，这可是恶有恶报。_

 

这场混乱倒也带着某种扭曲的美感。进阶训练课上曾经短暂地教授过关于交火动力学的内容，而Garrus对此总是不屑一顾，因为在他看来，这是官僚主义对暴力的解读。你无法用数学来压倒本能，尤其是当你命悬一线，手指扣着扳机的时候。但此刻这一切都完美归位：据他所知长期交恶的团伙都会在沉默中变成小小的盟友，只为了消灭两者共同的敌人；而这脆弱的联盟在威胁解除的那一刻又瞬间瓦解。同样的结盟反复发生，只不过每次盟友都有所不同。整个群体沉浸在紧绷、有机的气氛之中，胆子已经成了命令中枢，而大脑只能去做散热器。这就好像一场舞会，一个疯狂的夜店，一个充满更多禁药的来世——能量光束留下的光芒比激光灯还要耀眼，空气中鼓动耳膜的电流尖啸比任何阿莎丽舞曲还要刺激。 _虽然我是听不出差别。_

 

“情况。”他说着，退回到掩护之后。这场火力飓风致命而美丽，但他的眼睛可要因为那闪光造成的痛苦而抗议了。

 

“情况？好吧，我们他妈的先看一看，好不好？”Sidonis回答，“我们的人数不占优势，我们只有三个人，而对面有，我也不知道哎，大概两三百个人——还有顺便说一句，你现在就和个废人一样都不能作数——我们被困在这里，因为你中二病发作一定要做救世主，而我他妈要气疯了！这就是该死的情况，Vakarian！”

 

一枚火箭从他们头顶飞过，后面跟着一条看起来有毒的绿色尾气—— _一种古老的赛拉睿设计，也许是天蚀或是他们的下属帮派发射的_ ——然后撞上了飞船外壳大约20米高的地方。爆炸声震耳欲聋，但当烟雾散去，飞船却只留下一个表面凹痕。 _还挺结实，好吧。_

 

“我们得上船，”Chirin蹲在他们身边，把突击枪里的热能弹夹弹了出来，“然后，我们要起飞。而且我们动作要快，因为这辆车……”她包裹着铠甲的拳头砸了上去，随即传来了一声空洞的哐当声，“……坚持不了多久了。等它坚持不下去，我们也会跟着完蛋。你能走路吗？”

 

“我……可以。大概吧。”Garrus说。在场的人，包括他自己，都不相信这句话。

 

“好，”Chirin干脆地回答，“但动作慢你就会被杀。真正的问题是：你能跑吗？”

 

他小心翼翼地站起来，勉勉强强地在掩护之后猫着腰。雇佣兵一个接一个地死掉，外面的枪战却没有平息，反而愈演愈烈。能量弹炸开的声音越来越响，爆炸越来越频繁。飞船五颜六色的船身映得闪闪发光，支架、悬挂和其他突出的器械在弹幕之中格外耀眼。

 

他将重心从一条腿移到另一条腿。第一条腿很疼。第二条腿很疼。他的头很疼。

 

_还有什么新鲜事？_

 

“不，”他说，“我跑不了。但我能蹒跚得很快。”

 

“可以接受，”Chirin说，“气闸在那个方向20米开外。”她用枪指了指他们左侧飞船上凸起的一块方形金属，大约在船身中央的位置上。他可以隐约看到上面灰色的舱口盖。那块区域吸引了不少火力，让人望而却步。

 

“啊，自杀。”Sidonis兴奋地说道，“当然了，在过去的20分钟里，我们还不够努力地自杀。不，长官。”

 

“你俩先去，”Chirin压过他的声音继续说道，“跑到舱口盖那里，用代码进飞船。我掩护你们。知道了吗？”

 

Garrus点了点头，随即后悔自己做了这个动作。 _我发誓，我都感觉到我的脑子在头骨里摇了一下。这绝对，绝对是一件坏事。_

 

那场光和电的风暴丝毫没有减弱的势头，在Chirin的护目镜上映射成绚烂的烟花。她看了他一眼，脸上可能带着任何一种书里才描写过的表情，而他发觉自己再一次在脑中描绘着她护目镜下的样子。

 

“好，”她最后说道，“准备好了吗？”

 

“没。”Sidonis回答。

 

“上。”

 

Garrus蹬腿发力，或者说他尝试做出这个动作。最后他只是难看地踉跄了一步，双腿就好像灌了铅一样。它们好像不太乐意弯曲。或是挪动。但他的脚落地了，就好像金属撞在金属上一样。双眼紧盯着舱口盖。15米。火力朝着他集中。几发子弹在他的护盾上弹开。他护着脑袋，尽可能把自己这个活靶子缩小。Sidonis在他身边，象征性地反击一两下，蓝色的光束融入了风暴之中。更多的子弹。

 

十米。

 

他没有回头。他没有看向任何方向，只是死死盯着前方，而他的手已经在万用工具上飞舞，代码准备就绪，开始传输，舱口盖打开，刺眼的白光泄了出来，八米，七米。

 

又有三发子弹击中了他。两发在他的护盾上滋滋作响。一发贯穿。狠狠地击中他的腿。虽然没有穿过护甲，但这力道足以让他失去平衡——接着Sidonis出现在他身边，在他摔倒之前抓住他的肩膀，强迫他继续向前，跑到光芒之中，然后又是一阵急雨般的子弹砸中他们的后背——护盾已经充入足够的能量，挡下了绝大部分伤害——他就知道选这个型号没错——但还是有几发子弹命中目标，虽然都没有穿透护甲，但释放出的动能却让他们踉跄一步，手忙脚乱半是跳，半是摔地冲过了舱口盖，身下是洁白干净的地板，头顶是飞过的子弹。然后Chirin出现了，压低身子跑得飞快，没有回头，抬起手就往身后乱开了几枪，像一道闪电一般从他们头顶跳了过去。接着他挣扎着站了起来，把疼痛丢到脑后，避开脚边的Sidonis，冲向了前面的控制板，背后又中了两枪，磕磕碰碰地按下按键，然后舱口盖开始关闭，嘶的一声关紧了。

 

这时他才喘了一口气。

 

Sidonis撑地站了起来，一把把头盔脱了。

 

“该死，我们还活着？”他说，“也许宇宙并没有那么恨我。也许宇宙是真的真的很恨我。”

 

“我们还没脱离危险。”Chirin直白地回答。她靠在墙上，喘气声清晰可辨，“到控制台让飞船起飞，离开这里。快去。”

 

“乐意之至。”Sidonis说着，消失在对面墙上一道细长的长方形活动门背后。在门关上之前，Garrus瞥到了一眼光秃秃的铁锈色走廊。现在这里只剩下他和Chirin。

 

“我们也该去。”他说，“他需要我们的帮助。”

 

“是啊，”Chirin回答，“是啊。稍等一下，让我喘口气。”

 

她的护甲上满是子弹打出的坑洞，打穿了护盾，在灰色的金属上留下了痕迹。即便是隔着一层硬钢，他都能看出她的胸口起起伏伏。

 

她跑得和Sidonis一样快而已，而他没事……

 

“Chirin，你受伤了吗？”

 

她抬起头看了他一眼，然后低头看了自己的身侧。他随着她的视线看去，吃惊地发现她的护甲上裂开了一道长长的口子，就在她的大腿左侧。裂口边沿已经染上了蓝色。

 

他张开嘴，但她赶在他之前说话了。

 

“只是皮肉伤，”她坚定地说道，“护甲会自我修护裂口，医疗胶过会儿就会起效果了。我没事。”

 

接着是一声嘶嘶声，表示她的医疗胶已经注入。

 

“好了。咱们走。”

 

她听起来不太好，而且她朝着门迈出的第一步脚下还一踉跄。Garrus冲上去扶住她，让她的右臂勾住他的肩膀。

 

“该死，”Chirin轻声说，“再注射一次医疗胶。”

 

又是一声嘶嘶声。

 

“小心些，”Garrus警告说，“慢点来……”

 

“慢点你就会被杀。”她说着，轻轻地把他推开。他退后一步，看着她朝门口走去，几乎已经看不出她脚步的蹒跚。“走吧。”

 

_厉害。意志力惊人。_

 

他耸了耸肩，忽略了自己的头疼，跟了上去。

 

气闸内部看起来十分高科技，而且很干净。飞船其余地方的内部则看起来同外部一致。长长的、黑暗的走廊，地板上铺设的是简洁的金属格栅，墙壁则是简单的硬钢嵌板，连接成复杂的网络，不符合他能认出的任何一种建造标准。如果一定要他说出这种风格属于哪个种族，他会说是克洛根，但克洛根没有这种水平的科技。 _至少，我真的真的很希望他们没有_ 。

 

Chirin已经消失在走廊尽头，似乎是随机选择了一个方向。

 

“等一下，”他说，“舰桥在哪里？”

 

“我没看到有驾驶舱，所以我猜就在中间，”她没有回头，回答道，“Sidonis，你在那里吗？”

 

“确认。”另一个声音从墙壁上十分隐蔽的扬声器中传了出来，“我就在那里。往左走，然后右转，然后坐电梯上来。Vakarian，我需要代码才能进入系统。你俩赶紧上来，立马赶紧的。”

 

“同意。”Chirin说。

 

他们半是跑半是走，花了一分钟才到了舰桥。走廊的每一寸都是同一个样子：无趣。光秃秃。功能至上。最大多数的飞船至少会在某些地方迎合舰上的乘客，但这里不同：他感觉自己像是不请自来，像是他不归属于这里。好奇怪。这飞船显然是出自有机生命的手笔，他却从未见过比这让他不自在的地方。

 

门在他俩面前打开后，他看到Sidonis正坐在一圈指挥椅中的一个上，试图同时操纵三个不同的控制面板。舰桥也许本打算造成圆形，以一个巨大的柱状中央操纵台为中心，但他总觉得在建造过程中出现了严重的沟通问题：又黑又笨重隔板随意地从墙上冒出来，有时候留下了足足四米的空挡，有时候空间又只能勉强塞下一个人类。这里的打光比飞船上其它地方都要亮，但亮得太刺眼，太具有侵略性，反而比看不清还要糟糕。天花板上倒挂着几十条粗粗的黑色电缆，外面甚至都没有包橡胶，仿佛僵硬的蛇一般，在地板和操纵台上留下了一道道阴影。舰桥同飞船的其它地方一样，乱成一团，随意马虎。这艘飞船与人体工程学的关系，就好比一个寻常沃勒同职业篮球员的关系：它也许听说过这样东西，它也许偶尔对此还有点兴趣，但最终两者南辕北辙。 _这玩意到底是谁设计的，克洛根？这里都容不下他们！_

 

“把代码上传到主机里，”Sidonis在他的背后喊道，“我这儿什么都显示不出来。”

 

Garrus建立起链接，然后锁定了代码。这段代码复杂得可怕，是某种循环的明文密码，有上万字节长——无法破解，除非你愿意花费五辈子的时间来硬破。不过，他也曾经听说过有阿莎丽的学者花费过这么多的时间来解码某种古代普洛仙科技……

 

“控制参变量已设定。”一个沉稳冷静的男声响起。

 

“搞毛？”Sidonis说着，转了个身背对着操纵台，“这句话是谁他妈说的？”

 

“是我，先生。”那个声音说道。这声音平滑如蜜，显然设计者试图让其尽可能的亲切和煦，但这只会让人更觉得毛骨悚然。“我是9600Golf，第12代虚拟智能……”

 

“不存在第12代虚拟智能。”Garrus打断了它。

 

“并不正确，先生。虽然当下市场同本代技术之间依然存在至少20年的差距，您依然可以看到我是真实存在的。我代表了最尖端的虚拟智能技术，在演算速度上约19倍于差距最小的对手，即‘人工洞察力’第11代军用样本机，我的行为模式已经成功通过了最严格的图林测试，并且能够模拟出超过600万种语气变化。”

 

语气变化那点它倒是没说谎。它听起来格外得意。

 

_第12代……我的确是听说过，但我以为那只是个气化件，“人洞”被迫关闭了这个研究。据说他们距离人工智能的警戒线实在是太近了，最后官方封杀了这个研究。大家都不愿意冒这样的风险，尤其是……好吧，尤其是每一次AI出现后做的好事。_

 

不过，能造出这种飞船的人，估计也不会把这当一回事。

 

“太棒了，随便吧。”Sidonis说，“只要你以后别他妈再吓唬我就行了！给我点警告什么的，行吗？”

 

“抱歉，先生。然而，我必须指出，为了给出警告，我无论如何也得先出声……”

 

“闭嘴把控制权给我。”

 

“我没有权限让你操纵这些线程，先生。十分抱歉。”

 

“等等，你需要我批准吗？”

 

“是的，先生。您是本船的船长，只有您有权限让他人获得使用权。”

 

_哈哈，我现在是船长了。赞。_

 

“给他使用权。”他瞥了一眼Chirin，后者已经瘫坐在控制柱对面另一个椅子中，“这样吧，给我们三个人同样的权限。”

 

“悉听尊便。”

 

_好吧，落子无悔。我可是对他们抱着很高的信任。哪怕他们已经不是雇佣兵了，对我来说，做过雇佣兵，就是雇佣兵。我应该确保我有权限压过他们的决定。_

 

随着一声轻轻的提示音，中央控制台上浮现出一块块黑色的方形透明控制板，一瞬间全都点亮了。金色的代码在上面滚过，速度快得让Garrus无法阅读，除非他想让头疼再上一层楼。最后界面停在简洁的文字上。

 

“外壳正受到大量火力攻击，”虚拟智能说道，“我建议采取行动，可以将飞船移动至敌方攻击不到的区域，或移除敌方攻击我们的能力。”

 

“哇，这战术素养不错嘛，”Sidonis嘀咕了一句，然后开始扫视显示屏，“9960……”

 

“9600Golf，先生。”虚拟智能回答道。

 

“太长了，不顺口。从现在开始，我叫你Golf。”Sidonis说道。

 

“收到，先生，但是删减限定词会导致无法精确地……”

 

“闭。嘴。”

 

Garrus发誓，他听到了Sidonis咬碎了牙。Golf沉默了片刻，用与Sidonis暴躁孩子气截然相反的语调回答：“悉听尊便。”

 

“很好。现在，发动引擎。我要赶紧从这星系开溜。”

 

虚拟智能迟疑了一秒，然后回答：

 

“引擎已发动，先生。我们很快就能起飞。”

 

“很快是有多快？”Garrus怀疑地问道。

 

“125秒，先生。”

 

“好。把武器和护盾也启动了。”

 

“正在启动，先生。请解释：‘武器’一词是否包含ADAPT系统？”

 

“什么系统？”

 

“ADAPT系统，先生。高级大气渗透投放科技系统（Advanced Delivery Atmospheric Permeation Technology System）。”

 

它表述信息的语气几乎称得上屈尊降贵。Garrus瞥了一眼中央控制柱。

 

“高级大气……啊，那个。”头彩，“不，这个不用启动。把它禁用掉，永久禁用。”

 

“恐怕这做不到，先生。”

 

“真的吗？我还以为船长有权限。”

 

“ADAPT系统可以关闭，先生，但不能被禁用。这是硬件设计的选择。我对此没有权限。此系统只能通过物理手段从飞船上移除，而我高度不推荐这种做法，由于船体本身错综复杂……”

 

“简单的‘不’我就能听明白了，”他嘀咕了一句，“这玩意到底是谁造的？”

 

“抱歉，先生，但我缺少相关数据来准确地回答这个问题。”

 

“你不知道是谁建造了你？”

 

“事实上我知道，先生。然而，我被禁止将此项数据透露给不应该知道的人。我缺乏允许我这样做的数据，而这可能是我的创造者做出的选择。”

 

“那你的创造者是谁？”

 

“我无法透露，先生。”

 

_聪明。双重锁定系统，无法追踪，除非用蛮力拆除记忆体，读取原始数据。而如果这艘船的建造者真的如看起来那么聪明，他们一定准备了相应的应急计划来阻止我这样做。一层又一层的加密。_

 

“你能给我一个位置吗？日期？图纸？”

 

“我无法透露。”

 

尽管室内开着空调，但Garrus还是打了一个冷颤。 _它没有说“先生”_ 。

 

“我们可以等一会儿再来研究这个问题。”Chirin说道，“现在，我们的首要任务是离开这个星系。”

 

“的确。”Sidonis说，“Golf，让我们看看外面是什么情况。还有人活着吗？”

 

控制柱的一部分闪烁了一下，随后亮了起来，围绕着中央控制台组成了一块360度的屏幕。上面显示着外部摄像头拍下的明亮、高分辨率画面，从多个角度展现了外面的大屠杀。火力看起来的确是减轻了一些，着火的车也已经超过了半数，但战斗仍在继续，光束仍然从各个方向发射而来。

 

“是的，先生。”Golf说，“然而，绝大部分的人似乎专注于消灭彼此。有可能没有人注意到你们已经进入了船体内部，或者说，注意到的人已经被灭口了。”

 

“这话我喜欢。”Garrus说道。正在这时，一声响亮低沉的嗡嗡声从他脚底下传来，他浑身都跟着震了起来。

 

“所有系统上线，运行平滑，先生。”Golf说，“警告：多个未知能量标记正在靠近。我建议我们……”

 

“赶紧开溜。”Sidonis冷冷地说道。他朝着控制台伸出手，按下几个按钮。Garrus只觉脚底猛地一冲，直到飞船离开地面十尺左右，惯性阻尼器才开始发挥作用。突然之间，屏幕上看得到的枪口似乎一瞬间都转到了他们面前。

 

“大量子弹飞来，”虚拟智能突然说道，“护盾预计可支撑……”

 

远处传来一阵咆哮，然后飞船急停了一下，把Garrus一个踉跄摔到了墙壁上。灯光忽地灭了一秒，随后又重焕生机。

 

“预计护盾能量剩余82%，先生。我建议我们抓紧时间。”

 

“知道了，知道了！”Sidonis说，“要知道，这是我第一次开这玩意儿！好难！”

 

屏幕上的画面变了，降落台和噼里啪啦的能量风暴不见了，取而代之的是欧米迦相对平静的闪烁星空。Garrus靠了过来，坐在Sidonis身边，在操纵台上翻了几页，总算找到了他看着觉得顺眼的一项。

 

_武器系统。_

 

“老天，”Sidonis赞叹地说道，“这玩意如丝般顺滑，工程技术绝对是没的说……”

 

“你可以等会儿再流口水，”Garrus说，“现在，我们要出发了。”

 

“同意。”

 

“提示：护盾余量69%。”Golf说道。他疏离的语气同Chirin如出一辙，听着让人毛毛的—— _该死，我已经把它当做“他”了。这不过是个VI。决不能忘记这一点。_ 他瞥了一眼Chirin。她正全神贯注地注视着自己的控制面板，一如往常般难以捉摸。

 

飞船腾空而起，转身掉头，直到船头指向最近的出口。城市四周散布着几十个这样面朝星空的巨大洞口，只是用来维护气压。欧米迦的空气调节力场可谓是有史以来最强悍的，经过不断地改造，并给予双重、三重的保险，完美展现了欧米迦人民的公益精神。 _当然了，如果这力场稍稍有些损坏，那他们可能通通死掉。这可能是他们突然无私起来的原因。_

 

“女士，先生，”Sidonis龇牙一笑，“我们要一路飞上危险地带了。”[1]

 

“什么……”Garrus说。

 

“……飞上什么？”Chirin说。

 

飞船猛地上升，冲了出去，就好像一颗彗星般划过欧米迦的夜空。Garrus眼前的面板上滚过一连串的数字，速度、加速度、能量效率、零素纯度、引擎反馈，他所需要知道的一切——所有数据都显示出高端的工程水平。 _正如规格所说。这玩意可不简单。_

_但离诺曼底的水平还差得远。_

 

“想好要去哪里了吗？”Sidonis问道，“我们是只开推进器，还是走中继器？”

 

“质量效应场推进器需要至少40分钟才能完全上线。”Golf说，“这个选项目前不具有可行性。”

 

“那就是中继器了。”Garrus说，“我们要去哪儿？神堡？”

 

“你他妈是疯子吗？”Sidonis说道，“议会会让他们地盘上的每一个监控哨站和港口找这艘船。全银河系都知道。”

 

“而他们会没收这项技术，也许还会杀了我们确保我们没有异议。”Garrus阴沉地说道，“看来神堡不行了。那还有哪儿？帝国领域？”

 

“同样的问题，”Chirin说，“我们得暂时避开有王法的地方。”

 

“看来界神星系是唯一的选择了。”Sidonis赞同道，“我们在把自己的船弄丢之前有个计划——我们要去丹纳赫。现在情况变了，但我们还是得去丹纳赫。整个星系里除了欧米迦，只有那里够大够乱，能让我们躲一阵子。”

 

“丹纳赫是个好起点，”Chirin说，“中心殖民地足够发达，我们的出现不会引人注目。再加上他们有自动轨道停泊系统，我们能够利用这一点来隐藏飞船的身份。但如果几大家族发现了我们在那里……本来作为乌尔特的逃犯我们不会有事，因为我们击垮了这个组织。但全银河系的人都想要我们的船，我们最好还是小心一点。”

 

“我们只能冒这个险。那就是丹纳赫了。”Garrus说，“老实说只要离开这里哪里都行。毕竟……”

 

“警告，”Golf打断了他，“能量信号急速靠近。”

 

“把地图给我。”Garrus说。一团橙色的发光体飘到了他的面前，应该是某个藏起来的投影仪投射出来的。球体形状完美，大小接近他的拳头。他双手将它捧起，然后做出展开的动作，投影球体随之拉伸出30厘米的宽度。

 

地图中央是飞船粗糙丑陋的图标，大约有半厘米宽。他的视野还是有一些模糊—— _而我的头依然像是被人当球踢了，多谢关心_ ——但他依然能看出其中的细节，在一片黯无星光的空白中闪烁。地图并非是定比例，一行小字提醒他：目前显示的是550公里的半径范围，随着每一秒的流逝，比例尺也逐步扩大。他突然惊觉，他们已经在毫无意识的情况下离开了欧米迦。 _交管一定要吓坏了。我只在欧米迦见过用死刑代替停车罚单的。_

 

地图上还有另外三个图标，全都用阴森森的蓝色做着标记。 _也许是设计给突锐的？说起来也是奇怪，每个种族都用自己血液的颜色来代表敌人。不过，我可是穿着蓝色盔甲，画着蓝色面纹，所以我又能抱怨什么。_ 他们在靠近，也就是说他们的速度极快。如果调试到最佳状态，这艘飞船也许能快过他们，但他所看到的那些数据显示，目前的状态距离最佳还很远。 _现在的人啊，就是不重视校准这种严肃的事业。_

 

“感应器显示出几艘突锐护卫舰，再加上一艘阿莎丽飞船。”Chirin说道，“看起来突锐的船是一伙，阿莎丽是从空间站另一头杀出来的。”

 

“再过……24分钟就能到中继器了，假设我们的加速度不变。”Sidonis说。他展开了自己的地图，只不过他的那份稍小一些。“天啊，这艘船真是太棒了！如果我真的是飞行员就好了……”

 

“你不是飞行员？”Garrus猛地问道。

 

“算是吧。我应该是从飞行学校辍学的。上了两个礼拜。”

 

Garrus瞥了他一眼，而Sidonis挥了挥手。

 

“安啦，基础的我都知道，所以不用担心。”

 

“是啊，”Garrus说，“不用担心。” _我想念Joker_ 。

“阿莎丽战舰已经驶入射程。”Golf说道，“对方正在开火。”

 

飞船没有闪避。Garrus面前的数据显示，船还没有爆炸。这让他安心了一点点，因为船还没爆炸；也让他担心了一点点，因为警报声似乎很突然。

 

“他们打偏了吗？”Sidonis翻看着面前的控制面板，问道，“我这边没看到护盾损伤。”

 

“不。对方直接命中。”Golf说。

 

“一艘突锐的船掉队了！”Chirin说，“我这边显示他们失去了动力！”

 

豁然开朗。“他们没有朝我们开火，”他说，“他们要先解决掉竞争对手！”

 

“这么显而易见的事实都被你洞察到了，我们的子孙后代真他妈该向你学习。”Sidonis说。

 

“阿莎丽战舰依然在射程之内，先生。”Golf观察道，“也许这一次我们应该采取一些措施？”

 

“同意。”Garrus说着，呼叫出瞄准界面，用一只手扫着地图。第二个全息投影出现了，以圆锥投射出截然不同的画面：尖端朝向他，代表了飞船的尾部。追逐他们的飞船则被一个小小的准心取代。 _细节不错_ 。

 

_看看我闪亮的新玩具手感如何。_

 

他的手指在控制面板上飞舞，一条红线随即出现在他的地图上，从飞船延伸至黑暗空间。随着他的计算，红线缓慢而准确地向阿莎丽飞船对准，直到两者相遇，线变成了蓝色。

 

_瞄准。_

 

他给出了开火指令，飞船的主炮，两门巨大的重型加农炮深深地收回丑陋的船体之中，喷射出火焰和死亡。

 

火焰和死亡偏离了目标。

 

_然后……没有打中。_

 

“啊，”他说，“我们有麻烦了。”

 

不是差一点点。通常这种武器的精度都不够，而距离又远，偏一点点也是正常的。这一发距离目标那艘小船差了至少有几公里远。 _这可不在误差范围之内，这都快差到天边去了！_

 

“麻烦又不止这一个。”Sidonis说，“你他妈怎么能偏这么远？你不是什么武器专家吗？”

 

“这炮好几个月没校准了。”Garrus说，“Golf，上次飞船开火是什么时候？”

 

“假设‘开火’这个不精确的短语是指船对船作战，”Golf干巴巴地回答道，“从没有。”

 

“从……好吧。这太不妙了。”

 

“校准需要多久？”Chirin问。

 

“这事可没完。你需要一直校准下去，才能勉强有一点精准度。”他说，“不持续校准的话，就和盲射差不多。而一点校准都没有……我现在在做的事情，就好像用一颗小一些的子弹，妄图击中一颗子弹，只不过我手上只有子弹没有枪。根本不可能！”

 

“要我说的话，继续开火就是了。”Sidonis说，“谁知道呢，说不定就撞大运了。”

 

飞船突然倾斜，Garrus险些甩出去，还好惯性阻尼器失效的同时，一张黑色的防护网突然裹住了他。飞船里的灯光又闪了起来，天花板上垂钓下来的一根电线往外喷射着火花，就在Chirin的头部上方。火花倒映在她的面甲上，混合着飞船的橙色显示器灯光。

 

“护盾能量剩余31%，”Golf说，“再次承受相近强度的打击将会完全摧毁护盾。我建议尽可能避免这种情况。”

 

“早知道会这样！”Sidonis啐了一口，“600万种语气变化，但一点屁用都没有！”

 

Garrus再次开火，但没有校准这根本是无用功：炮火偏离目标三百米。至少这次近了一些。

 

另一艘突锐飞船似乎稍稍落后了一些，但他们并没有返航援助被击中的同胞。他们似乎只是停留在阿莎丽飞船的射程之外，同时密切观察着情况。他们很有可能能够轻松地追上另两艘船。Garrus通过信号辨认出，这艘飞船是朗努斯护卫舰的变种。这型号本身已经过时十年，而且经受不了多少火力打击，但依然是有史以来速度最快的船之一——而这一艘，毫无疑问，经过了非法改造来提速。他一点都不想在这一点上碰运气。

 

“Sidonis，尝试做一些躲避动作，”他说，“随便什么都行，只要加大他们打中我们的难度就行。”

 

“这样不也加大了你打中他们的难度吗？”

 

“用这样的炮，说不定我还能打得准一点。”

 

Sidonis耸了耸肩，然后调整了他们的飞行轨迹。至少，Garrus假设他调整了。没有显示设备，除了他的地图也没有任何虚拟投影，而地图也在不断地改变以保证飞船处于中心位置，他根本无法判断。Garrus调整主炮，对准后方来船的大致方向，再一次开火。炮火发出无声的尖啸，以一百米的距离飞过了阿莎丽飞船。 _目前最佳_ 。

 

“我们八分钟后就会被追上了。”Chirin通知说。

 

“……不，我觉得到那时候我们已经死了。”Sidonis欢快地说道，“然后他们追的速度就能快多了。除非我们的尸体在飞船爆炸后被投射出去，然后以现在的速度在太空中穿梭，这样的话他们大概还要追几分钟。”

 

“根据两艘船之间加速度和速度的相对偏差，”Golf说，“这个假设总体上来说是正确的。”

 

“不，不。”Sidonis说，“你瞧，我这么说的时候，只是因为‘我操我操我们快死了那就开开玩笑吧’。而你这么说的时候，只会让人抑郁崩溃。”

 

“抱歉，先生。我以后会努力变得不那么让人崩溃。”

 

“我很期待。”Sidonis说。

 

_不知道为什么，人在危险之中总会变得尖酸。_

 

他再次开火。火炮口径很大，火力超高，也就是说，在这样大的船上装弹时间漫长得让他痛苦。如果他的命中率能达到20%的话，倒也没有那么糟，虽然20%对一艘维护良好的船来说未免太低。但他现在的命中率接近于零，这样看起来就挺糟的了。 _简而言之，我每隔10秒就要白打一发炮。这可不妙。_

 

这一发差了700米远。他大声地咒骂了一句。

 

“我懂你的感觉。”Sidonis同情地说道。就在他说话的时候，飞船往侧向狠狠地跳了十尺，把Garrus猛地摔向他的防护网。灯再一次灭了，只不过这一次过了几秒才恢复，而且亮度也不及之前的一半。天花板上垂下的电线里冒出更多的火花，一股呛人的烟雾开始在房间中弥漫。警铃鸣响。

 

“那是我们的护盾。”Chirin沉着地说，“我们现在彻底失去了防护。”

 

“所以，大家对来世有什么期待吗？”Sidonis说，“我希望那就像来世酒吧一样。被永远地困在一个脱衣舞酒吧里，那就好了。再来点毒品就更赞了。”

 

“我不确定这可不可能。”Garrus说着，又开了一次火。让他诧异的是，代表阿莎丽飞船的蓝色图标闪烁了一下。

 

“我打中了。”他惊愕地说道，“我真的打中了！”

 

“她们并没有减速。”Chirin警告说，“但护盾已经看不到了。看来你把护盾打掉了。”

 

“所以，”Sidonis充满希望地说道，“你只需要再打中一次就行了。”

 

“确认：攻击彻底摧毁了她们的护盾，并且对方船体有多处破损导致的气压泄漏。”Golf说，“可惜受损程度并不足以使她们停下。”

 

 _这船的火力果然不是开玩笑，哈？一击就击穿了阿莎丽飞船的护盾！真是难以置信。要是我真能用它准确击中目标的话，等明天吃早饭的时候我就成了银河系的统治者了_ 。

 

“还有另一艘船。”他说，“假设他们也需要两下才能解决，那我只需要在他们把我们消灭之前，走三次狗屎运就行了。”

 

“差不多吧。”Sidonis说，“所以，不要有压力。”

 

“我现在真是松了一口气。”

 

他再次开火。差了500米。至少他的装弹速度似乎比阿莎丽那边快一些，但考虑到对方击中他们的概率高得让人讨厌，所以这一点也不怎么安慰人。

 

“对方又开火了。”Chirin说。

 

“好吧，操。”Sidonis说，“你们知道吗，我不想这样死掉。”

 

“你想怎么死？”Garrus单纯只是好奇。

 

Sidonis耸了耸肩。“好吧，实际上我并不想死，但如果非要我选一种死法的话……因为我的账户余额实在是太高了导致我的电脑短路，把我电死了。”

 

“有意思。”

 

“是啊。”

 

Sidonis抬起头来，四下张望了一番。背景声中，警铃依然在作响。

 

“对了，我们好像还没死。Chirin，怎么回事？”

 

他的语调又尖利了起来，而Garrus感觉，他仿佛就在崩溃边缘。

 

“我……不太确定。”Chirin说道，“读数并不清晰。”

 

“她们到底有没有开火？”Garrus问道。他这边的显示也有些不清楚，阿莎丽飞船似乎消失了踪迹。但他还是开火了，反正有没有目标都差不多。

 

“开火了。她们刚又开了一次火，”Chirin说，“这没道……啊。”

 

“啊什么？”

 

“她们……她们正和突锐的船缠斗。”

 

Garrus眨了眨眼，低头看着自己的地图。两个蓝色的图标依然不清晰，但看起来是比之前要更接近彼此。读数显示区域内有着巨大的能量流。

 

_好吧，俗话说，敌人的敌人还是敌人，所以当他们互相厮杀的时候，你得赶紧跑路。至少，我记得的版本是这么说的。_

 

“传感器确认突锐战舰已经同阿莎丽战舰交战。”Golf说，“但是，双方都没有减速。简而言之，他们在追逐我们的同时互相交火。”

 

“总比光追我们要强。”Sidonis说，“说不定我们能活下来。”

 

“或者多活几分钟。”Garrus阴沉地说道。他朝着大致的方向又开了一炮，但能量信号太集中，太剧烈，太重叠，根本判断不出炮弹飞向了哪里。“Chirin，你这边读到什么了吗？”他喊道，“我看不清后面的情况。”

 

“我这里也是……等等，信号突然爆表了。”Chirin说着往前倾去，读着控制板上的数据。她护目镜上的橙色反光更亮了。

 

“能量激增同不定向零素爆炸的特征相符。”Golf说。

 

“也就是说有一艘船完蛋了。”Sidonis高兴地说道。

 

_这也同样意味着剩下的那艘船可以毫无顾忌地来追我们了，但我还是别扫兴了吧。_

 

“Golf，能提供一点画面吗？”Garrus问。

 

“不能。距离过远，目前分辨率无法获取有用信息。”

 

“好吧，我想不出办法了。我就继续闭着眼开火，好吗？”

 

“你能在这里校准武器吗？”Chirin问。

 

“简单来说，不行。这需要手动操作，而你们都做不了。就算是Golf也不行，除非这一代VI比我听说的还要强。”

 

“确认。需要手动更改。”

 

“好吧，那他妈实在是太好了。”Sidonis说，“大家还说这是军舰之外最好的武器呢。胡扯。”

 

“幸存战舰已确认为突锐战舰。”Golf打断了他，“护盾已经被破坏，但对方正在急速恢复中。我预测，除非我方采取行动，否则对方将在380秒内赶上我们。”

 

“所以，五分钟。”Sidonis说，“当然了，到时候我们已经死了。所以这不过是数据罢了。”

 

“也有可能他们会试图把我们打停，再登船把这项科技夺为己有。”Garrus说着，再次开火。再次打偏。“他们当然不希望我们用它来攻击他们，这个理由足以让他们毁了这条船……但除非万不得已，你见过愿意放弃这种大奖的雇佣兵吗？”

 

“要知道，不是所有的雇佣兵都是那个样。”Chirin说道。她没有看着他，当然他也无法确定这一点。

 

“而不是这样的雇佣兵还不够多。”

 

“这个世界并非非黑即白。”

 

“的确，但有很多地方足够黑。”

 

“能等会儿再讨论道德吗？”Sidonis翻了个白眼，“我们有更急迫的问题要解决。”

 

“这点对你也适用，Lantar。”Chirin轻轻地说道。

 

Sidonis沉默了一会儿才回答道。

 

“我知道。”

 

他语气里的草率、自信，全都蒸发了。这句话说得那么小声严肃，在警铃的掩盖之下几乎难以耳闻。

 

Garrus试图忽视突然的沉默，再次开火。偏了。他突然意识到对方并没有还击。

 

“Golf，他们的武器坏了还是怎么的？”

 

“无法确定。扫描显示，他们武器系统的绝大部分很有可能依然可以使用。”

 

“那他们还等什么？”Sidonis说。

 

“不明。”

 

“他们准备靠近寻求更好的开火角度。”Garrus豁然开朗，“他们知道我们跑不掉。他们知道我们的质量效应引擎还没有上线。他们知道我们用这种炮没法击中他们。他们知道只要靠近我们，然后一击命中所有我们能用来逃跑的系统，那我们就完蛋了。”

 

“所以他们的确想要这艘船。”Chirin说。

 

“看来如此。”

 

“所以他们很可能不放过我们。”

 

“看来如此。”

 

“所以我们输了。”

 

“……看来如此。”Garrus痛苦地说道。

 

炮火最终命中时，他们的飞船地震一般地摇晃起来，震感仿佛铁锤一般穿透了骨板和铠甲。舰桥挤压震动的同时灯光全都熄灭了，整个内部空间被黑暗笼罩，只剩下显示器的橙光和电线偶尔冒出的火花。即便有惯性阻尼和防护网的保护，Garrus的头部还是在撞击的同时向后甩去，在他的头骨里又激起了几股痛觉。天花板下三四条电线就垂在他们的头顶上方，断裂的接口劈啪作响。

 

三四个警报同时作响。

 

“受损报告：一个推进器完全被摧毁。另一个目前无法使用。多层气压泄漏目前正在控制中。货仓已穿透，无法重新封闭。逃生舱室被摧毁。主发动机遭受可观损伤，需要数小时才能将仅存的推进器恢复至工作状态。主炮已脱机。初步迹象表明一边已经完全被摧毁，另一边遭受了严重的打击。ADAPT系统未损伤。生命支持系统大部分在线，但亦遭受严重打击。”

 

“真他妈妙极了！”Sidonis说，“还好你还在，Golf，你真他妈是帮了大忙。”

 

“我方已停止加速。对方亦是如此。对方似乎知晓我方已经遭受严重损坏。四分钟后将追上我们。我建议弃船。”让人意外的是，Golf格外理智地无视了他。

 

“用什么弃船？”Garrus问。

 

“飞船上停泊着一艘小型二人穿梭机，”Golf说，“能够在很短的时间内实现超光速航行。如果逼不得已，可以用此来进行逃生。”

 

“有什么用？”Sidonis背靠着椅子说，“我们一离开机库他们就会把我们击落。”

 

“这个结果十分有可能。”

 

“我们……有没有任何自毁设备？” Garrus问道。

 

“有。然而，该功能已被禁止访问。无法使用。我被禁止采取任何可能导致飞船损毁的举动。”

 

“看来只能这样了。”Sidonis说，“好吧，我们努力了。而且还颇有成效。结果还不坏。抱歉了，Vakarian。看来我们把你救出那鬼地方，然后直奔另一个更鬼的地方。”

 

“我这辈子一直这样。”Garrus说着，试图稍稍缓和一下气氛。但他自己并没有缓和。一点都没有。

 

很久都没有人说话。Garrus抬起头。Sidonis闭着眼睛，头朝后靠着，面向天花板。Chirin依然试图专注于自己的控制板，但她的肢体语言却迟钝呆板。

 

_我们输了。_

 

 _不，Garrus。_ 那个声音又响了起来。 _你输了。你本可以删除代码，这一切都不会发生。但你必须要活下去。你必须寻找出口，而现在你玩完了，连带着几百万的人一起。这才是最糟糕的，对吗？你没有选择做理智的事情，对的事情。你选择继续活命，哪怕是几分钟，而现在的你连这几分钟都没有了。别说什么做错误的事情来得到正确的结果吧，你做错误的事情只会得到错误的结果。你和他们没有区别。_

_你更恶劣。_

 

警铃似乎愈发响亮。他的脚底下，他可以感受到最后一台引擎嗡嗡作响的振动，几乎可以感受到肆虐大火的热度。

 

_一定有什么逃脱的办法。有办法来阻止他们，有办法摧毁这艘船……什么都好……_

_只要给我一样好武器，任何能击中他们的东西……他们的护盾已经被摧毁了，我只需要一样武器……_

 

Golf的话从他的记忆中浮现。

 

_“……一艘小型二人穿梭机……能够在很短的时间内实现超光速航行……”_

_穿梭机。_

_就是它了。_

 

他砸了一下控制板上的按钮，防护网弹回了插口内。

 

_我可以的。_

 

“Vakarian？”Chirin问道，但他已经站起来了，朝着电梯跑去。门在他身后关闭，而在电梯下行的过程中，他的五脏六腑都仿佛浮了上来。

 

“Golf，告诉我穿梭机的方向。”他对着空气说道。

 

“好的，先生，虽然逃生的几率……”

 

“我没准备逃生。”

 

“那你要采取……”

 

门突然打开，而Garrus走了出去，Golf在他身后说道。

 

“……什么行动……”

 

他的头疼已经锐化得宛如针扎，但这疼得好，疼得明亮清晰，剧烈干脆，就好像一把透明的铝制匕首温柔地淌过他的脑神经，突然一切都变得那么美妙，那么明朗。

 

_Saren_ _之后我从没有过这样的感觉……_

 

“左转，走到交叉路口，然后走下楼梯。”Golf跟在他身后，但他几乎不需要它。他似乎知道应该朝哪儿走，就好像他的脑海中已经放好了地图。所有的走廊都是同样的锈棕色，被奔跑的他甩在身后。他已经忘记了腿上的疼痛，只听到一声声沉重的脚步声踩在地板上，直到他的面前出现了一扇门。他不知道自己跑了多久。

 

门后是一间大房间，主要由硬钢制成。里面几乎算得上空荡荡，墙壁光滑，没有飞船其它地方随处可见的潦草内装。面积差不多20米见方，三面是厚厚的灰墙，另一面则是朝向开阔的宇宙，只由一层打不破的空气帘隔绝。房间中间是一艘穿梭机，像是一柄四米长的白色金属楔子般插在房间内。看起来像是民用型号，同整艘船明显的DIY风格格格不入。

 

他跑了过去，按下旁边控制面板上的按钮。门朝上打开之后他后退了一步，看到了干净的黑色内装。当他就要爬进去的时候，他听到有人叫他的名字。

 

“Vakarian……你在做什么？”

 

他回头，看到Chirin站在那里，依然带着头盔，一手提着一把突击步枪。他可以听到她粗重的呼吸声。

 

“你知道我要做什么。”

 

“撞他们？”

 

“这是唯一的办法。至少现在你俩能活下来。你们可以摧毁ADAPT系统……”

 

“你不必这样做的。”

 

“不论如何我都要死。我个人更希望不要为大屠杀负责。”

 

“你不能用自动驾驶吗，或者，或者……”

 

“这样只会被击落。这需要手动导航。你没法说服我的。”

 

他转过身，一脚踩上穿梭机的黑色金属地板，但她猛地抓住他的铠甲背板，让他失去了平衡。他下意识地回击，击中了她的胸口，把她也给撞翻了。他勉强支起身体，但他一抬头，Chirin的突击步枪就迎面砸到了他的脸上。这是他这个小时内的第四次，昏了过去。

 

当他这次醒过来时，痛觉已经消失了。他不知道这是因为痛觉已经突破了一个极限，所以神经完全麻木，还是他的大脑决定不再去感知。但这意味着他可以抬头看到白色的舱门关紧，舱内坐着Chirin。

 

他朝地上又啐了一口血。

 

“Chirin！你在做什么……”

 

无线电在连接的时候，发出一些噪音。“你知道我在做什么。”

 

“你不能这样，这……”

 

“下面什么情况？”Sidonis插话道，“你们在哪？怎么回事？”

 

“不要这样。”Garrus挣扎着跪在地上，几乎是在恳求。穿梭机的窗户几乎是全黑的，就好像Chirin的护目镜一般几不透光。“让我……”

 

“为什么？你想死吗？”Chirin说。

 

“死？谁要死了？”Sidonis质问道。

 

穿梭机的引擎开始发动，闪着蓝光。

 

“Golf！阻止她！”Garrus下令。

 

“无视这条命令。”Chirin说。

 

“收到。”Golf说，“先生，我无法阻止她。她已经获得了穿梭机的完全使用权限。”

 

Garrus骂骂咧咧地砸着穿梭机，发出了一声空洞的哐当声。“你不能……”

 

“Vakarian……Garrus，”Chirin轻轻地说道，“你是个好人，比我要好得多。”

 

“不是这样的……”

 

“你知道我说的没错。我是什么？一个前雇佣兵？这改变了什么？这改变了我的所作所为，挽救了那些我曾经杀死的人吗？”

 

“你没必要这样做！”

 

“做什么？”Sidonis说。

 

“不，”Chirin说，“我觉得我有必要。”

 

穿梭机腾空而起，浮在离地几尺的地方，底盘同Garrus的胸口齐平。引擎突然发出巨响，紧接着穿梭机飞出了空气帘，留下一股炽热的尾气狠狠地喷在他脸上。然后看不见了，远远地飞离了这艘庞大的飞船。

 

“怎么回事？”Sidonis的语气中突然多了一丝惊慌，“你们在……”

 

“Lantar，”Chirin说，“听我说。你需要Garrus。你需要他，远远胜过你需要我。”

 

“什么？这是……”

 

“你在乌尔特待了多久，一年？我在那里待了20年。这对我来说已经太迟了，但对你来说还不是。你依然可以改变。我本来以为我也可以……但你说的没错，Garrus。雇佣兵就是雇佣兵。”

 

“Chirin……回来。”Garrus说，“别这样做。”

 

“怎么回事？”

 

“她要用穿梭机去撞他们的船。”Garrus直白地说，“在这个速度下，没有护盾，双方都会被消灭。”

 

“什么？不！别这样！”

 

“正如他所说，”Chirin说，“这是唯一的办法。”

 

“我们……我们能想出别的办法的。”Sidonis的声音哽咽了，“随便……随便什么，不要这样……”

 

“你必须和他在一起，Lantar。”Chirin说。Garrus听到背景里传来了什么电脑的声音。他听得不太清，但他还是能听清其中的四个字，这四个字就好像一拳打在他的肚子上。

 

_撞击警告。_

 

“你不能离开他。”Chirin继续说着，她的声音平静得一如既往，“他能带你走上更好的路，而我的手上沾了太多的鲜血。”

 

“我……不要连你也……”Sidonis还在说话，但他的声音已经坚持不下去，听起来那么破碎、细微、可悲。“你……Asahi……我不能没有你……”

 

“你本来也没准备和我在一起。”Chirin说着，突然之间她听起来像是累坏了一般——没有感情，只是一种沉重的疲惫感。“抱歉。这是我唯一能做的事情。”

 

“Chirin……”Garrus开口。

 

“Asahi。”她纠正道，“听着……我还有几秒钟。你必须查出来是谁制造了那个系统，你必须……”

 

一声巨大的噪音突然打断了她，紧接着中断了连接。唯沉默犹存。

 

几秒钟后，Golf说话了：“传感器确认突锐战舰已被摧毁。”

 

“她……”Sidonis难以置信地说道，“她……”

 

Garrus没有回答。他选择朝着空气幕的方向走去，站在那里，凝视着黑暗。两艘船都已经无影无踪。

 

他从嘴边擦掉另一滴血。他的鼻孔里全是呛人的血腥味。

 

_就是这样……_

 

通讯器中传来一声声低沉粗厉的声音。他抬头看了一秒，又一秒。过了好几秒他才意识到，那是Sidonis在哭。

 

_我都不知道她长什么样。_

 

_她为了让我们活下去，选择了去死。而我都不知道她长什么样。_

 

Garrus Vakarian站在充满他自己血腥味的房间里，凝视着黑暗的宇宙。

 

 

[1] _Danger Zone_ by Kenny Loggins


	6. 阿尔法与欧米迦：尾声

最后，他们只花了不到20分钟，就恢复了足够的引擎动力来纠正飞船的航向。在动能的驱动下，他们移动的速度尚佳，足以坚持到中继器。但是距离太远，哪怕是差之毫厘，都会失之千里。 _失去纠正推进器后，保持航向什么的只能靠运气了，尤其还有一船武装的混蛋追着你爆菊_ 。

 

但他们现在正朝着正确的方向前进，虽然速度并不太快。他们花了差不多一小时，才从甩掉追兵的地方赶到中继器。但这也足够了。刚好足够。

 

“15分钟后到中继器。”Sidonis说。他一直没有从控制面板前的椅子上起来，坐在诺隐若现的黑暗之中——他们依然没有重新连接上天花板的电线，或是修好照明。这些可以等——而Garrus则下到引擎室里，弄得灰头土脸。 _倒也不是说我真能对此有异议，是吧？_

 

“是的，先生。”Golf说，“但我们还需要三个小时才能恢复质量效应引擎足够的动力。否则我们无法抵达丹纳赫。”

 

“太他妈棒了。”

 

Garrus靠在自己的椅背上。现在无事可做，只有等待。至少最糟糕的已经过去了，他想要告诉自己，但他知道这是一句谎话。他也许是破了这一个浪头，但他面前的深渊依然是万劫不复，而之后的浪也只会越来越高。 _我淹死只是时间问题。我在这儿躲了过去，但我还能坚持多久？有那么多的瞬间，我本应该死掉，但我依然站立着，我身边的人却一个个倒下了。Alenko。Shepard。_

 

_Chirin_ _。_

 

他抬头看了看Sidonis。自从追逐结束后，他们间的对话不超过一百个字，全都是不带感情的机械对白。Sidonis从舰桥上指挥着他维修引擎。他恢复的速度相当惊人。Garrus不知道这是不是个好兆头。

 

“我们能轻而易举地改变这艘船的档案。”他说话了，更多地是为了填补仿佛浓雾一般笼罩在舰桥上的压抑沉默。“不需要很久的。再加上修补，我们只需要几周的时间就能回归了。”

 

“是啊。”

 

“然后我们还能去丹纳赫。”Garrus继续说，搜肠刮肚地找着话，“我们可以躲在那里。我们可以追查出，查出造了这艘船的人，还有……还有……”

 

“看来我们是不会遭遇到过多困难，先生。”还好Golf说话了，“至少根据外联网的消息，人们似乎认为飞船自杀一般地冲撞了最后一艘敌船，导致双方毁灭。据信，我们已经死亡。”

 

“这猜得八九不离十。”Sidonis迟缓地说道。

 

“报告显示，从敌船——一艘青阳的飞船，他们最顶尖的船之一——发出的最后信号是‘操，他们要撞过来了’，随后信号中断。”Golf继续以完全中立的口吻继续说着，“显然由于用词模棱两可，再加上敌船无法及时传送出传感器数据，导致观测者误将穿梭机的袭击当成……”

 

“够了。”Sidonis的声音里没有一丝情绪。 _像她_ 。

 

“悉听尊便，先生。”

 

他们继续这样沉默着，就好像过去了好几个小时。推进器每隔20秒钟更正一次航向，有时垂吊的电线会发出噼里啪啦的噪音。除此之外，别无声响。也许实际上只过了几分钟，但他也不知道。他只是坐在那里，闭上眼睛，倾听自己的呼吸声。

 

_该死，我该说什么？我都不知道我应不应该说话。我并不觉得自己很擅长“感情”这种事。我也许是个好狙击手，但说到安慰人这种事，我可就烂透了。_

 

他并没有什么感受。他给自己注满了医疗胶，也许已经超过了正常的用量，而他的身体和大脑都麻木着。他迟早要停止用药，来面对积累起来的疼痛，但他情愿不要去想这件事。这是他三天来第一次能够放松，不用拼尽全力去阻止大屠杀的发生，或是搜寻信息，或是埋伏佣兵，或是被折磨，被击中，被反复地砸晕。 _嘿，这种日子我可以习惯起来。_

 

_但我不会的。我知道。我不适合简单的生活。这不是我。如果你不身在前线，为自己的生活打拼，那生活就失去了意义。没有人想要夺去的生活有什么价值？但缺点是，总有一天他们会成功。我不会活着退休。我会死着退休。永恒的空虚，多美妙的前景。没有错误需要纠正，没有规章需要躲避。听起来不错。但这具伤痕累累的身体里还有生命力残存，而我决心要尽可能把它榨干。至少我不需要担心中年危机。有可能我人生的中途点在十年前就过去了。_

 

_而这些我都懂。我知道我的极限，我已经接受了现实：我生活的方式会决定我死亡的方式。_

_但他呢？_

 

_他还年轻。也许太年轻。他离开帝国加入乌尔特时，也许都没有完成基础的训练。人这么年轻的时候，除非有一个人——最好是全副武装手拿大棒——狠狠揍你一顿让你忘记这档子事，不然你会坚定不移地觉得自己是无敌的。你知道你死不了，因为，好吧，因为你是你。我经历过。我觉得他依然处在这个阶段。Shepard的死很难接受，这是……是妈妈之后最大的一个打击。但我见识过足够多的死亡，知道你必须继续前行。我知道他也见识过死亡，但当那些死亡只是铠甲上竖着的一个头盔，或是一个可以轻松放倒的目标时，你就会变得麻木不仁。而当死去的是一个你认识的人，你亲近的人……他还是个孩子。无论他是否是雇佣兵，这也太残忍了。_

 

“Garrus。”Sidonis突然说道。

 

“怎么了？”他坐直了回答。自从他从黑漆漆的引擎室回来之后，他就往旁边挪了几个位置，好避免坐在Sidonis旁边的尴尬感。但从这里透过控制柱的边沿依然能看得到他，眼睛闪亮而严肃。

 

“我……”

 

_慢慢来，孩子。至少我们有足够的时间来浪费。_

 

“我……算了。无所谓。”

 

“是吗？”Garrus温和地说。

 

一时间两人都没在说话，然后Sidonis往旁边瞥了一眼。

 

“我……我本打算道歉。”

 

这倒是让他很意外。

 

“为什么？那不是你的错，你不用……”

 

“是，我知道。至少，我希望我知道。但是……就是Shepard那事，在车里……”

 

他想了一会儿才想起来，然后那句话浮现了起来： _‘那个叫Shepard的婊子……’_

“那事？你不用道歉。”他说，“实际上，该道歉的人是我。毕竟是我打了你。”

 

“哈哈。是啊，那拳打得挺狠。”Sidonis勉强地笑了一下，“这就是我想道歉的原因，真的。我当时不明白，你为什么这么生气。我是说，如果那时候你……如果你说Asahi是个婊子，我说不定还会同意。操，她自己说不定都会同意，毕竟她很现实。但现在……我感觉如果你说这样的话，我都要冲过来空手把你的喉咙撕碎了。”

 

“我并不鼓励你这么做，但我明白了。”

 

“这不光是‘要尊重死者’什么的。这是……我没法解释，但是……”

 

“……但是我知道你的感受。”Garrus替他说完，“是的，我知道。我真的知道。”

 

_比你想象得还要感同身受。_

 

“我猜也是。所以，呃，所以我想道歉。我不知道她对你来说意味着什么，直到……好吧，直到刚刚。”

 

“接受道歉。抱歉我打了你。”

 

“操，才不用，这完全是我活该。”Sidonis说，接着他俩在黑暗中轻声笑了一会儿。

 

“但我在想，”他停了一下继续说道，“我在想我他妈接下去该做什么。就算当时我们有一队人，我们离开乌尔特的时候，也并没有仔细地想过。我们没想过那么远，你懂吗？这只是自然而然地觉得‘操，我要离开这里’。我们只计划了几天。这大概就是……就是只剩下我一个人的原因。我们准备了自己的船，Xiolan说他搞到了一艘，但我们并没有走到那一步。该死，只有他一个人知道那船在哪，而当他倒下的时候……我们就一无所有了。就算我们想，我们也没法在欧米迦上待下去，所以我们唯一的计划就是去丹纳赫，试着为自己过一点像样的生活。”

 

“这个银河系很大，”Garrus说，“你总能找到事做的。”

 

“但这是真的吗？我是说，我已经把自己的退路都断了。我回不去帝国了。”

 

“官方的说法是，没有再教育的空间。”

 

“是啊，‘官方’。我只听说要被抹掉面纹。你和我一样清楚，我在帝国永远干不了底层之外的事情，他们不相信我。”

 

“也比做雇佣兵要好。”

 

“那只是因为做雇佣兵活不长吧。”

 

“在这个银河系里，做什么都活不长。到最后，说不定你的预期寿命只有50岁。”

 

“我才20。”

 

“对，你还年轻。如果你处事谨慎一些，你的前路还长着呢。像我这样的人，我们这种苦涩的中年人才需要担心更多的事情。”

 

Sidonis轻笑了两声。“没错。要知道，她都可以当我妈了。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“是啊。她这辈子一直都在干这行。和我一样，16岁的时候离开了帝国。我俩都做了傻逼的决定，但这就是人生。”

 

“你为什么离开？”Garrus问。但他已经知道了答案，比绝大多数人都清楚。

 

“我对权威不太感冒。我猜我这个突锐是做得不太成功。”

 

“我也一样。”

 

“是啊，我想也是。你知道这是什么感觉，对吗？条条框框无处不在，所有最好的路子都被人为封锁住了，就是不让你走……”

 

“然后你加入了乌尔特。”

 

“乌尔特是当时最好的选择。那他妈是一份荣耀，至少我觉得是。他们告诉我是。但你看我现在的下场。”

 

“雇佣兵团带有与生俱来的不稳定性。”Garrus说，“起起落落，相互屠杀，然后几年之后东山再起。雇佣兵几乎就是一群武装的疯子，想尽一切办法为自己谋利。最后，他们都会要付出代价。”

 

“是，我现在懂了。但我当时不懂。”

 

“宇宙规则。”

 

“挺烂的规则。”

 

“不用你说。”

 

“但你我之间是有差别的，对吗？说到底，你和Chirin之间也是有差别的。我们的想法都一样，但我们走上了岔路，最后成了你想要击垮的系统中的一部分。”

 

“我甚至都没有这样做，好几年里都没有。我在C-SEC待了太久了，我都以为自己要在那终老。我试过提交幽灵的申请，但结果也不太好。最后，是Shepard把我从那个坑里救了出来，是Shepard让我意识到这个银河系有多落败。但C-SEC也落败，也有着自己的缺点。我那时候就想，想要做出改变，我就必须自己干。”

 

“你不必一个人干。”

 

Garrus看了过去。Sidonis回望着他，面无表情。

 

“她说我应该和你在一起。”Sidonis说，“她说这样才是最好的办法。我没法反驳，虽然我想。她说得没错，你比我们强，强很多。”

 

“你知道我不是个英雄。这话是你亲口对我说的。”

 

“你不必做一个英雄。只要你想改变这个银河系就行。”

 

“这日子会很艰难。”Garrus真诚地说道，“痛苦，危险得可笑，连收入都不太高。”

 

“乌尔特也是一样。除了最后一点，大概吧。但和你在一起，至少我做的是好事。”

 

_哈，是啊。“好事”。这个词可以扭曲成任何你想要的意思。永远不要相信这个词。什么都可以拿它当借口。_

 

“而且……这也算她的遗愿吧。”Sidonis短促刺耳地笑了一声，“我把这当耳旁风的话，我都感觉自己是个贱人。而且我想不出什么更好的事情去做。所以，你看怎么样？”

 

“这个嘛，我单干的结果不太好。”Garrus摸了摸他发际线上的那道伤痕。 _这得花上好几周才能愈合。_ “如果你想这样做的话，我不会拦着你。但我必须知道我是否能相信你，而你必须相信我。”

 

“这点很难，我知道。我曾经是个佣兵，而你不喜欢佣兵。我现在也不喜欢佣兵了，真的。但我觉得我能相信你，要我说，你也可以相信我，虽然你也许不会相信我的话。”

 

“你救了我至少一次。这至少说明了什么。” _只要我能确保他需要我的批准才能开船……不过话说回来，这也不是信任。_

 

“但这足够了吗？”

 

Sidonis恳切地看着他。他的声音里，他的眼睛里，找不到一丝玩笑的痕迹。

 

_这足够了吗？这问题问得妙。但我想要相信他。我知道我不能继续单干。我有选择吗？_

_没有。_

 

“是的，”他说，“是的，足够了。”

 

Sidonis苦笑着说：“好吧，谢谢了。”

 

“还有30秒到达中继器。”Golf开口了，差点让Garrus吓一跳。

 

“我们到了。”他说，“这是个开端。但我们还有事要做。”

 

“修好船，关闭ADAPT系统，找到造这艘船的人，给他们的头盖骨开个洞。”Sidonis说，“怎么说，这日子还真是很充实。不过，我有个条件。”

 

“什么？”

 

“等我们找到那个人的时候，让我杀了他。就把这当做我对Asahi的悼念吧。”

 

“到时候再说吧。”Garrus说。中继器在他面前的显示器上越来越近，闪烁着不自然的蓝光。“如果等我们找到那个人的时候，你还和我在一起的话。”

 

“哦，我会和你在一起的。”Sidonis说，“不要搞错了，Garrus。我到死都会和你在一起的。”

 


End file.
